True Sight
by Princess Destiny
Summary: Everything seemed pretty normal to Mamoru until one day Usagi imitated Sailor Moon as a dare. To top it off, he begins to notice all these little things that she does, that remind him of Sailor Moon! But that was impossible...right?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: True Sight!  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenges' #60, 64 and 82 combined: Response Fanfic. Everything seemed pretty normal to Mamoru until one day Usagi imitated Sailor Moon as a dare. To top it off, he begins to notice all these little things that she does, that remind him of Sailor Moon! But that was impossible-right? How could the girl he loathed possibly be the girl he rescued as Tuxedo Kamen-and had fallen in love with?  
Chapters: 1/7  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2002**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Since I currently have a little writer's block, I'll post this old Fanfic. Another old one from 2002. It was a good year for Fanfiction writing. :) I think you'll all like this one. There's some Mamoru bashing and some Usagi bashing a really er-unique way of getting revenge in Chapter Seven. As is my speciality, it's a 'Usagi and Mamoru find out each other's secret identities', Fanfic. That's what the title of the story is named for.

**Original Notes: **Well, I haven't written anything for this Fanfic since the 12 of March this year, so I thought I'd go ahead and write a few more Chapters::Bright look:: Since I've been having writer's block and I can't get back to 'Spin The Bottle 2' yet or any new Fanfics, I'm trying at finishing an older one. This writing style is little easier to use than my new comedic/romance one. Whew! Besides, there's been heaps of pleas for me to continue this one since March. I got one today, as it happens and it spurred me on. I went ahead and wrote an outline, then decided to tackle it at 1 in the morning. I'm still working on 'Feel Your Way', since I appear to be getting over my writing's block _and_ finishing an old Fanfic of mine :) There's still a scene in Chapter Two that needs to be added, but don't worry, I decided not to make the Lust Spell too graphic in nature. Just a lot of kissing and on-top-of-clothing mild groping. (Is there such a think as mild groping?!) ::Snicker::

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**TRUE SIGHT**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Usagi wandered into the arcade, smiling happily. She'd gotten a reasonable score in her latest test and as a reward, her mom had given her a little money to go play her favorite game-Sailor V.

"No-the colors are probably from the planets." Motoki said loudly.

Usagi frowned, looking in the direction of the voice. Motoki stood next to the counter with Rei, Ami and Makoto. The girls had promised to meet her there after School.**_ 'What are they talking about? The Senshi?'_** the blonde wondered. All that she could think of related to colors and planets were her and the other girls.

"Oh hey, Usagi!" Motoki said cheerfully as she walked over to them.

"Late as usual, Odango Atama." Rei said slyly.

"Don't _call_ me that, Rei!" Usagi protested. "That-that _jerk_ calls me that! And now Shingo too!"

"Oh, poor baby," Rei snipped, grinning.

"Cut it out you two." Ami said absently.

"What were you talking about just now, Motoki?" Usagi asked with interest.

Motoki smiled brightly, eyes alight. "We were discussing the colors of the Sailor Senshi's fuku's, Usagi. I think it's related to the planet. Mars _is_ called the red planet."

"Yeah, but what about the others?" Makoto protested. "After all, Jupiter isn't green."

"True," Motoki said with disappointment. He looked back up at them, another thought in mind. "What about other Senshi though? You know, for the other planets?"

"It's possible, I suppose." Ami said cautiously. She didn't want to give too much away, even though that same thought had occurred to her before.

"I think that four Senshi are enough to kick any monster's butts." Makoto said pensively. She slammed her fist into her palm with unconscious strength, thinking about their last fight. Motoki stared a little at her moment.

She flushed, looking nervous. "I just sorta wish-that I could get a piece of the action." She said calmly.

"Don't we all," Motoki said enthusiastically, eyes dreamy. "I'd love to fight along-side them, in a tuxedo. Tuxedo Kamen is so lucky! All those girls to rescue."

"It's _not_ all fun and games." Usagi muttered, unconsciously rubbing her arm. Yesterday, she'd gotten a nasty bruise from a Youma.

Motoki looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 'That sounded awfully serious of you, Usagi," He noted. "It must be really hard for the Senshi. They're just young girls after-all."

"Girls with powers enough to kick the butt of anyone in the city." Makoto put in acidly.

"Right," Rei added, frowning at no one in particular.

"I like Sailor Moon's powers though best. That tiara of hers if great!" Motoki went on.

"What about Mars' power? Fire beats moon dust any day." Rei said, put-out.

"What?" Usagi said, outraged. She turned to her friend, glaring. "Sailor Moon's tiara is great! She whips all the Youma's butts."

"Oh please, the other Senshi are constantly having to protect her!" Rei snapped back.

"_And_ Tuxedo Kamen." Makoto added.

Usagi and Rei both glared at her and the brunette shut up, backing away hastily. From behind them all, a dark-haired figure was listening to the entire conversation with interest. He grinned at Usagi and Rei, then stood up from his partially-hidden chair and sauntered towards the group.

"She's really cool!" Motoki put in, grinning a little foolishly. "I agree with Usagi."

"What?!" Rei screeched. "Motoki!"

"Ha ha." The blonde crowed triumphantly.

"Sorry," Motoki smiled apologetically at Rei, privately wondering why she was so upset. "But Sailor Moon will always be my favorite Senshi."

Usagi looked at the guy sideways, slightly blushing. _**'I had no idea, Motoki liked Sailor Moon...' **_She thought, glowing with happiness. It wasn't the same as liking Tsukino Usagi though. She sighed with disappointment. Momentarily, it occurred to her to tell Motoki that Sailor Moon was _her_-but it was impossible. Just as Naru, it would put him in trouble. As well she knew, secrets had a price.

"Yeah?" Rei said, trying to be casual and hide the disbelief she was feeling. "What about Sailor Mars? Do you like her second? She has real cool powers."

"Oh, she's cool too," Motoki waved a hand about expressively. "But I like Sailor Moon best. That hair and that-" He hesitated, frowning down at his hands in frustration. "You know-her 'Or I'll Punish You' routine!"

"Ah," Makoto grinned. "_That_!"

"I'm partial to that speech also." A voice said from behind them all, tones filled with amusement.

Usagi stiffened, refusing to turn and look at Mamoru.

The brunette girl grinned, all the girls turning to look at him wonderingly. "We had no idea, Mamoru." She said slyly, throwing glances at Usagi.

Rei scowled, not pleased. "What about Sailor Mars, Mamoru? Do you like her too?" She prompted hopefully.

"Or Jupiter?" Makoto added.

"What about Sailor Mercury?" Ami countered. She flushed as the other Senshi stared at her incredulously. "She is the brains of the Senshi, after all."

"Well Mars is the fire-power of the group." Rei said, willfully ignoring the pun she had made.

"Nah, that's Jupiter." Makoto protested.

"And what is Sailor Moon?" The Senshi of the Moon said acidly. "Chopped liver?"

Motoki and Mamoru stared at them all for a moment.

"I knew you loved Sailor V, Usagi. But you other girls-" He shook his head. "I had no idea you were all so much of a fan!"

The girls all flushed guiltily, realizing they had been too open with the protesting.

"Umm-" Ami said.

"Oh, we're _big_ fans." Makoto grinned wildly.

"Sailor V is my favorite," Usagi said, smiling brightly. Her eyes glinted. "She's wonderful!"

"She's an actress Odango Atama," Mamoru said mockingly. "Or hadn't you guessed? She's not a real Senshi, like Sailor Moon."

"Oooh!" Usagi stormed, finally facing him. She stalked right up to him, face centimeters from his own. "What would _you_ know, jerk?"

"More than you apparently," He snorted in contempt. "Don't you like a real hero?"

"Tuxedo Kamen!" She shouted, breathing hard. She glared into his dark blue eyes furiously. "If you must know, he's dreamy."

Mamoru grinned, laughing loudly. "Definitely not a Senshi."

"Duh," Usagi said, now the contemptuous one.

Hastily the others broke in.

"So-how about Sailor Moon's move, Motoki?" Makoto said, amused.

He grinned widely, moving his arms into weird positions around his body. "Or I'll Punish You." He said, trying to imitate Sailor Moon...Badly.

The girls stared at him strangely.

"Umm-I don't think that's right, Motoki" Rei said in a strangled tone. She was trying hard not to laugh.

"Definitely not." Mamoru said suddenly. He sounded very sure of himself.

"And how would you know, Mamoru?" Usagi demanded, moving back a pace to glare at him. She stood a foot away, resolutely not facing him.

"I've seen her." was the answer.

Usagi snorted. "Sure you have, Mamoru." She said derisively.

"And I suppose _you_ have, Odango?" He taunted.

"Guys, please." Motoki pleaded.

"Ugh!" Usagi muttered. "How does it go then, jerk?" She said, turning to look at the dark-haired guy.

Mamoru frowned in thought, stretching his hand above his head. "I'll punish you!" He moved his arms in a very good approximation of Sailor Moon's posing.

The Senshi stared at him, open-mouthed.

He grinned at them smugly. "That good huh?"

"You mean, you really have seen her?" Motoki said, curious. "Where?"

"Oh..." Mamoru was vague. "In the park I think, sometime back."

"Hmm," Usagi murmured. She smiled triumphantly. "However, I _love_ to inform you that you did _most_ of it wrong, Mamoru!"

He glared at her in disbelief. "Think you can do better, Odango Atama?" He taunted.

"Don't call me that." She gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Er-maybe we should get going now?" Makoto suggested, looking worried.

"Right," Rei put in. "We have that test-"

"Your friends are a good cover. Going to take their excuses, Odango?" Mamoru whispered, leaning close to Usagi's ear.

She glared at him, moving away from his reach. Her ear tingled strangely from his breath. "_Not_! I can do this. Easy as cake." She said disdainfully. Usagi promptly dropped into the familiar pose, arm extended above her head. She moved her arms to the familiar pattern without even thinking. "In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

She, of course, did it perfectly.

Before Motoki or Mamoru could say a word, the blonde was forcefully dragged from the arcade.

"She must be a real fan to have memorized that." Motoki mused, looking after the forms of the retreating girls.

"Mmm," Mamoru replied, also looking. Usagi's every move had been burnt into his memory. She'd done a good impersonation of Sailor Moon. Very good. He shook his head, grinning mockingly. _**'If I don't watch it, I'll start to think the Odango Atama is Sailor Moon!'**_ The thought-of course-was hilarious.

Motoki was startled when his best friend broke into helpless, amused laughter. "What are you laughing at?" He demanded.

Mamoru wiped at his eyes, still grinning. "I was thinking of Usagi as Sailor Moon. Could you believe that? Odango Atama would trip over her own feet!"

His best friend grinned back at the mental image. "Boy would she! I hate to say it, but you're right. The thought is hilarious."

"She did do the arm movements great though," Mamoru mused. He snickered. "She'd fall right on her butt of she was face to face with a monster!"

"Or run away!" Motoki added, laughing hard.

For a moment, Mamoru had a mental image of Sailor Moon running from a Youma. "They're both klutzes." He murmured.

"It must be their age," Motoki said, scratching at his ear thoughtfully, frowning. "I seem to remember my sister always tripping over her own feet and bashing into things when she was fourteen."

"Not _that_ klutzy, Motoki! Odango Atama crashes into me every single day." Mamoru protested, laughing at the mental picture of Usagi falling flat on her butt at his feet. He'd seen it so often that it was burnt into his mind.

"Oh well," Motoki shrugged. He looked out towards the arcade doors, where Usagi was standing with her friends. The blonde looked as if she was getting a severe brow-beating over something. All the girls were pointing and waving around their arms angrily, face furious.

"What do you suppose that is about?" Mamoru asked, staring also. Even for Usagi, she was getting a pretty bad yelling at. Whatever she'd done-it was bad. He shook his head, sighing. _**'Do I really care if Odango gets yelled at?' **_He asked himself. And the problem really was-that he did sort of care.

In a vague way.

His frown darkened. **_"Not that I care about her in the slightest-but I crash into her daily and I guess she's sort of...Like a little sister? Or a pet even?'  
_**  
"What are you thinking there, buddy? You're frowning like a thunder-cloud." Motoki noted with interest, his attention now all on his best friend.

Mamoru's eyes skittered to the side nervously. If Motoki really knew what he was thinking, he'd never hear the end of it! "Just exams," Mamoru said easily, smiling.

"You study too hard. Like Ami." Motoki murmured.

"I _think_ that I study much more than a fourteen year old girl. I go to Medical School!" Mamoru protested, amused.

Motoki shook his head. "I don't know, Mamoru. Ami is a bookworm. She's studying to be a doctor too, like her mom."

"Ami's mom is a doctor?" Mamoru asked in interest. He sat down on a stool at the bar while Motoki went behind the counter.

"Yes. A good one too." Motoki poured a cup of coffee and slid it over the counter to Mamoru. "You know," He began thoughtfully, watching as Mamoru took a cautious sip of the coffee. "I think Usagi would make a good doctor or nurse."

Mamoru almost spat his coffee across the counter, eyes raising incredulously to his friend. "Are you _kidding_? Can't you picture the chaos? Odango tripping over everything. God! What if she dropped that long hair of hers onto a patient during surgery?!" Mamoru's tones became more disbelieving and horrified by the minute.

"You give her too much credit, really." Motoki said dryly, staring hard at his friend.

"Nah," The upperclassman shook his head, smiling slightly.**_ 'Odango is a menace to herself and society in general!'_** He took another sip, then got up to leave. "I'll see you around, Motoki." He said.

"One day, Usagi is going to do something that will give you the shock of your life." Motoki said mysteriously.

"Move to America?" Mamoru said slyly, grinning. "The day Usagi does _anything_ to surprise me, will be the day-I start wearing a tiara and short skirt! Just call me Sailor Earth, Motoki!" He joked.

Motoki shook his head, watching as his best friend left. "Yep," He said, eyes following his friend thoughtfully until he disappeared out the arcade doors. "You've got it _bad_, Chiba!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter will be out tomorrow.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: True Sight  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenges' #60, 64 and 82 combined: Response Fanfic. Everything seemed pretty normal to Mamoru until one day Usagi imitated Sailor Moon as a dare. To top it off, he begins to notice all these little things that she does, that remind him of Sailor Moon! But that was impossible-right? How could the girl he loathed possibly be the girl he rescued as Tuxedo Kamen-and had fallen in love with?  
Chapters: 2/7  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2002**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is Chapter Two. I'm very happy that so many of you liked this Fanfic, it's one of my favorites. LOL.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**TRUE SIGHT**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Usagi skidded to a stop on the sidewalk outside Ami's house and pressed her hand to her bruised and bleeding arm. Makoto and she had been a bit rough that day in their training! She grimaced and walked up the drive to the white house, admiring the garden outside the main bedroom. _**'Ami's place sure is pretty!'**_

The girls had all been doing some private training for the last month, after Usagi had gotten hurt particularly bad in battle. The blonde didn't want that to happen again and so had asked the girls to help her be a better Leader _and_ Senshi.

Makoto had offered to help with self-defense and Rei, surprisingly, had been happy to help with gymnastics. The Priestess-In-Training was taking gymnastics classes at her all-girl School and if Sailor Moon could flip over a Youma instead of being rescued all the time-well, her friends were more than happy to aid her. They'd gladly agreed, pleasantly surprised that Usagi seemed to be growing up.

Well, they _had_ been till that stunt with Sailor Moon's pose the day before! Boy, they'd been upset! _**'I have to be more careful, but Mamoru just makes me so mad!'**_ What was it about that upper-class jerk that made her try to prove her worth constantly?

"Hey Usagi!" Ami called down from her balcony, pushing her sunglasses back onto her head. She'd been lying out in the sunlight on a deck-chair, reading.

"Ami, hi!" Usagi called out, waving with her good arm. She grinned and ran over to right below the balcony and tilted her head back to stare upwards. "I've hurt my arm. Can you take a look?"

"What happened?" The blue-haired genius demanded anxiously, getting to her feet and putting her book down on the table. She peered down at the blonde. Usagi was holding her arm and had a slightly-pained look in her blue eyes.

"Makoto and I went a little too rough" The blonde girl admitted sheepishly, flushing and scuffing a foot.

"Usagi! You swore you'd be careful," Ami scolded. She shook her head. "Come on up. Mom's at the Hospital right now, so she won't ask questions."

Usagi grinned mischievously and then before Ami could squeak in protest, the blonde had leapt nimbly up onto the balcony's ledge. She crouched there. "Wow, that's getting easier!" she said happily, jumping down.

Ami looked horrified and swiftly raced to her friend, eyes staring down to the street. "Usagi!" she hissed in shock. "Are you trying to get us caught? No normal girl does that." she didn't see any people around and breathed a sigh of relief. Usagi was being so careless! Ami was proud of her friend, but still...it was dangerous.

If anyone ever found out who they really were...

"Oh, Ami," Usagi said, looking downcast. "I thought you'd be happy that I'm becoming a better Senshi." Her voice was small and she couldn't look at her friend.

"I _am_ happy, Usagi." The Senshi of Mercury said gently, reaching for her friend. She pushed back Usagi's pink shirt and winced as she saw the large cut, grass and dirt in and around it. "You took quite a beating" she noted, taking Usagi's other arm and pulling her inside. "Makoto should go easier on you."

"Then how will I ever learn?" Usagi said diplomatically. "The Youma and Zoisite won't go easy on me. But you should have seen how I stood up against Makoto and Rei!" The blonde giggled proudly. She cast an automatic look over her shoulder to do as Ami had and check if anyone had been watching her.

To her utter horror, she spotted an expensive red car stopped in the middle of the street right outside Ami's house. It was a familiar red car-and standing outside, with the driver's door open was Chiba Mamoru. Her blue eyes widened with shock as she stared at him, face paling.

_**'Oh my god! Did he see me jump up to the balcony?'**_ she thought, mouth gaping in dismay. All she'd _need_ was Mamoru to get another inkling that she was Sailor Moon. The girls had scolded her enough the day before when she'd pulled that stunt with her Sailor Moon pose.

Usagi couldn't see his expression at that distance and so couldn't guess what he'd seen, but as Ami pulled her into the coolness of her bedroom and sat her down, the blonde felt her heart thundering in anxiety. She watched as Ami left the room for some bandages and antiseptic. "I hope he didn't see me do that!" she whispered, hands clenching together. The girls would _kill_ her! She decided not to tell Ami and waited there for the blue-haired girl to return and tend to Usagi's wounds.

* * *

Mamoru reached up and slowly removed his sunglasses, blinking as the sunlight speared into his eyes. "I don't believe it!" he muttered, face shocked. He hadn't just seen his blonde nemesis jump two stories onto a balcony! "Damn." he whispered, hands clenching onto the top of the door.

A car beeped furiously behind him.

The handsome man glanced around to see several cars lined up behind his Ferrari. He groaned, took a last look at the house and then jumped into his car and slammed the door shut. He released the break and took off fast. He shook his head slowly, eyes bewildered. He _couldn't_ have seen that! It wasn't humanly possible to jump that high.

Not at _all_.

And he should know-he was Tuxedo Kamen! Mamoru thumped a fist against the steering wheel angrily, face hard. "_Not possible_!" he shouted, as if his words would make the fact change. Was the world going mad?

"I need some coffee." he sighed deeply and relaxed. There had to be a perfectly sane, reasonable explanation for what he'd seen.

He remembered passing the house on his way to the arcade and seeing something bright at the corner of his eye. It had been the sunlight on Usagi's golden hair as she bent her knees and casually leapt up two stories to land easily crouched on the ledge of Ami's balcony. It had to be Ami's place, because he'd seen her rush to Usagi and glance anxiously about to see if anyone had watched. She hadn't noticed his car coming to a dead halt. The car would have screeched and let her know he'd seen Usagi, if his car hadn't had such great breaks.

His lips twisted in an ironic look. Great breaks for a expensive as hell car. But _she_ had known. Usagi had turned her head just before going inside and looked right at him. Almost as if she'd sensed him there. He hadn't been able to see her expression from that distance, but he was pretty damn sure she'd been freaked out to find she'd been seen!

"Damn it." he hissed in frustration. It wasn't _normal_! Not matter how much he thought over the situation, the blonde had not acted normally. Was it possible...she was Sailor Moon? "No, no, no!" he said in denial. He laughed shortly. "Am I nuts? Coffee it is." he headed to the arcade and tried to push the incident from his mind.

* * *

An hour later, Usagi, Makoto, Ami and Rei walked into the arcade for burgers and milkshakes.

"Hey Motoki!" Rei called out as they entered the air-conditioned place.

"Hey girls." Motoki grinned at them.

Usagi made sure that the sleeve of her pink t-shirt was hiding her bandaged arm and then followed her friends to a booth near the counter. She glanced towards the counter and froze for a second, seeing Mamoru sitting there drinking coffee...and staring right at her with an indecipherable expression. She bit her lip and turned away, sliding into the chair that left her with her back to him.

"Hey Motoki!" Makoto called out cheerfully. "Can we get a couple of burgers and shakes?"

"The usual?" Motoki asked inquiringly and the girls all chorused an affirmative.

Mamoru stared hard at Usagi's back, but she refused to turn around. "What? No hello, Odango?" he called mocking, trying to get a rise out of her. He'd just ignore that incident from earlier and put it down to too little sleep. It was safer for his sanity that way!

Usagi's shoulders stiffened. "Hello idiot." she retorted, spinning around in her chair to stare at him balefully.

The dark-haired man grinned at her cheerfully and took another sip from his coffee, refusing to let her see what he was really thinking. Let her wonder if he'd seen her clearly earlier! For all she knew, he'd stopped his car _after_ she'd jumped. **_'Yeah right-I stop right outside the house she's entering just by coincidence. idiot!'_** he kept smiling though.

Show no weakness before the enemy!

"What are you so happy about?" Usagi said reluctantly, wondering why he was looking like the cat that got the cream.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he teased.

"No, I wouldn't!" she shot back, turning her back on him.

Motoki headed around the counter with the milkshakes on a tray. "He passed an important test this afternoon." he told the girls proudly, smiling at Usagi's stubborn look.

"Way to go, Mamoru!" Rei cheered.

"Congratulations." Ami said, nodding.

"Yeah!" Makoto added.

Usagi glared at her shake as Motoki set it before her, still uneasy about what Mamoru had seen an hour earlier at Ami's place. Why was he acting like nothing had happened? Was he going to taunt her privately about it?**_ 'I'm going nuts here! Did he see or not?!'_**

"Something you wouldn't know anything about, Odango." A voice drawled.

"Huh?" The blonde's head shot up. She spun around when the comment sank in. "What was that, creep?" she yelled, flushing.

"Passing an important test?" Mamoru taunted, crossing his legs and looking relaxed and in control.

"I pass tests!" she shouted at him, hands clenched about her glass.

"When?" he shot back, eyebrows raised in his most mocking, taunting manner.

"Guys!" Motoki protested, rolling his eyes. "Can't I have one quiet afternoon?"

"Sure you can." Mamoru said, looking apologetically at his best friend.

"Sorry, Motoki," Usagi murmured, looking just as apologetic. "He's just an annoying jerk." she added.

"And she's an annoying brat." Mamoru shot back.

Makoto waved her arms about. "Time out you two!" she said, scolding.

Usagi turned her back on Mamoru and concentrated on her friends. "So Ami, are there any tests I should know about?" she asked quietly, not wanting Mamoru to hear. Ami had been helping her to study when Rei wasn't showing her tumbles and flips and Makoto wasn't showing her how to punch and kick.

Ami smiled at the blonde. "There's a math test in three weeks. If you study hard you can pass it."

"Yeah, when _hell_ freezes over." A voice said into Usagi's ear, warm breath wafting over her skin.

Usagi stiffened and whirled in her chair to see Mamoru straightening. He was standing right behind her and she hadn't noticed! "_Jerk_!" she shouted, throwing her drink at him without thinking.

Mamoru easily dodged the glass and milk and they all watched in horror as it smashed into the side of the counter. Milk and glass went everywhere.

The girls and Mamoru stared aghast.

"Usagi!" Motoki shouted, tossing down the rag he'd been wiping tables with. "Damn it." he stalked over to the mess furiously and knelt down to clean it up.

Usagi bit her lip, tears filling her eyes. "Oh god! I'm _so_ sorry." she gasped, hands trembling. "I'll help." she offered, getting to her feet.

"No, I will," Mamoru said, looking shame-faced. "I taunted her into doing that." he told Motoki.

Motoki looked up at Mamoru angrily, then at Usagi's unhappy face. He sighed. "It's fine, Usagi. Glasses are only sand." his face calmed and Usagi sank back in relief.

"I really am sorry." she said.

"Me too." The upperclassman said, picking up the glass carefully.

"I'll get a pan." Makoto offered, jumping up and heading behind the counter.

The three of them had the mess cleaned up in under a minute.

"He makes me so angry." Usagi muttered to Rei, who stared at her disapprovingly.

"You shouldn't _let_ him. You two are going to explode one day." she said knowingly.

Mamoru went back to the counter and sat there, drinking his cooling coffee.

Motoki took the pan of broken glass and the damp cloth behind the counter and tossed them into the bin. "Don't worry about it, Usagi." he called out to her cheerfully.

Usagi nodded, bur didn't turn around. "Okay!"

Makoto watched her for a long moment, then grinned and approached from behind instead of going back to her seat. She knew what would cheer Usagi up and make her forget her unhappiness! Fighting! Usagi was quite apt now, thanks to Makoto and Rei's training. Their blonde ditz was turning in a competent Leader.

"Look sharp, girl!" The brunette shouted, fist flying towards Usagi's head.

Usagi's head whipped around to see the fist flying at her and her own hand came up automatically to block it. She caught Makoto' s hand easily, but winced at how hard the impact had been. "Ouch." she muttered, releasing Makoto's hand and shaking her own to stop the stinging.

"Nice catch!" Makoto approved, stepping back and falling into a fighting stance.

Mamoru and Motoki gaped, eyes wide at the scene.

Ami and Rei watched uneasily, not sure how to stop Makoto and Usagi without drawing attention to the two fighters from the rest of the arcade. Already, people were stopping what they were doing and watching curiously.

"Did you just see what I saw? Odango caught that fist!" Mamoru whispered to Motoki, stunned.

"Yeah," Motoki's hands paused in mid-wipe to watch as Makoto fell into what looked like a fighting stance and Usagi leapt to her feet to mirror that stance. "What's she doing? Makoto's going to beat the stuffing out of her!"

"Give it up, Odango Atama! We all know you're no fighter." Mamoru taunted loudly, crossing his arms.

"Shut up, Mamoru!" Usagi shouted, her anger falling onto Makoto. She swiftly punched at the brunette, who blocked easily.

"Usagi! Makoto! What are you _doing_?!" Rei yelled in horror, forgetting herself and half-getting to her feet.

Ami just stared in shock. Were Makoto and Usagi trying to tell the whole world that they were the Senshi! Idiots! Sure, anyone could fight, but what if those two did something un-human-like! The Senshi were much more flexible than a normal person _and_ stronger.

"I'm not a weakling, idiot!" Usagi growled, dodging Makoto's fist as it flew at her.

"Sure you are." Mamoru called back lazily, impressed despite himself that she was dodging Makoto's fists. When had Odango learnt to fight anyhow? She looked quite competent.

Makoto grinned in excitement, getting fully into the fight with Usagi and completely forgetting where they were.

Usagi, furious with Mamoru and determined not to make a fool of herself in front of him, threw herself fully into the fight.

Makoto half-crouched and her long leg swept out to knock Usagi flat. "Gotcha!" she crowed, sure she was about to leg-swept Usagi flat on her back.

Usagi saw the leg coming and before she though about it, Rei's training came to her and she somersaulted over Makoto easily, landing with her back to the girl.

Everyone froze. Makoto, Ami, Usagi and Rei in complete horror.

Mamoru, Motoki and the other people in the arcade in complete shock.

"How the...hell?" Mamoru managed, getting to his feet and staring at the frozen Usagi. She was like a statue as she stood behind Makoto with her back to them all.

"Oh shit." Usagi whispered. She'd really put her foot in it this time! Rei was going to _murder_ her!

"_Usagi_!" Rei shouted at her, thinking fast and leaping to her feet. "I taught you gymnastics to try out at School, not in public." The Priestess-in-training seethed, face red with anger. "You could land on someone!"

Ami, Makoto and Usagi slumped in relief as Rei covered for them all.

"I'm sorry, Rei," Usagi winced in true apology-but to all the Senshi. If Rei hadn't covered for them all, they'd been in deep trouble right now, trying to explain. "I'm sorry about that, Motoki" Usagi said, turning around and looking at Motoki. "I'll leave now." she went on, hesitantly looking at Mamoru.

Mamoru was staring hard at Usagi. _**'She flipped over Makoto.'**_ he thought, what he'd seen earlier that day coming back full force, as well as her Sailor Moon posing the day before.

Rei, Ami and Makoto threw some money on the table, then collected Usagi and pulled her from the arcade.

Motoki and Mamoru watched through the glass doors as Usagi was scolded, similar to the scene from the day before. She was getting quite a tongue-lashing too.

"I didn't know Usagi did gymnastics" Motoki commented, recovering slowly from his shock.

"Me neither" Mamoru said, eyes suspicious._** 'And I don't know if I believe that excuse for a moment.'**_ Suddenly, his radical thoughts didn't seem so far-out any more...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter will be out tomorrow.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: True Sight  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenges' #60, 64 and 82 combined: Response Fanfic. Everything seemed pretty normal to Mamoru until one day Usagi imitated Sailor Moon as a dare. To top it off, he begins to notice all these little things that she does, that remind him of Sailor Moon! But that was impossible-right? How could the girl he loathed possibly be the girl he rescued as Tuxedo Kamen-and had fallen in love with?  
Chapters: 3/7  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2002**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is Chapter Three. I just _love_ Mamoru's pro's and con's list! I grin everytime I read it.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**TRUE SIGHT**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Arrggggh!" Usagi shouted, pacing around her room like some maniac and yanking at her long hair in frustration. How could she have been so _stupid_? Somersaulting over Makoto like that in the arcade? In front of Mamoru no less! As if he hadn't been given enough clues that she was really Sailor Moon! If the other girls found out just how careless she'd been, they'd kill her and hide the body!

"Oooh, I'm an idiot." she moaned, sinking onto her bed. Luna was currently downstairs eating and so wasn't witness to her charge's raving and ranting. She'd surely have questioned Usagi's sanity if she'd seen her!

"I'm going nuts here." she whispered, kicking her feet about over the edge of the bed, face troubled. She'd have to tell someone! Quickly, she reached into her Sub-Space pocket and pulled out her Communicator. She hesitated and bit her lip, then pressed Mercury. Ami would be less inclined to scream at her.

The button lit up for a long moment and then Ami's concerned face appeared on the screen. Usagi noticed she was in her bedroom and breathed a sigh of relief. No one else was around to hear what she had to say.

"Usagi? Is there a battle?" Ami asked swiftly, looking ready to jump out of her bedroom window at a moment's notice.

"No, no!" Usagi said hastily, reassuring her friend. She bit her lip and wondered where to start. _**'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. I can't tell her about Mamoru seeing me jump onto her balcony. She'd be so angry with me!'**_

Ami looked suddenly annoyed, her blue eyes flashing. "Usagi, the Communicator isn't a phone," she admonished. "I have studying to do-"

"No, no! It isn't that," The blonde gasped, realizing that Ami was about to discontinue their conversation. "I have a problem that's troubling me."

"A Senshi problem?" Ami queried uncertainly, hoping that she was giving her friend the benefit of the doubt for not turning off the Communicator right then.

"Yeah..." Usagi's breath hissed out and she slumped back onto the bed, holding the Communicator above her. "See, I'm sort of worried...about Mamoru."

"_Mamoru_?" Ami couldn't have sounded more astonished if she'd tried. What on earth did Chiba Mamoru have to do with the Senshi?

"Yeah," The blonde bit her lip and looked both sheepish and afraid. "See, I'm worried that he's starting to think I'm Sailor Moon." she admitted hesitantly. She winced when Ami gaped at her.

"Why would you think that?!" The blue-haired girl demanded, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "...Usagi, did you do something stupid?"

"More than usual, you mean?" Usagi shot back ironically. Her blue eyes became shadowed with anxiety. "There was that posing the other day" she hedged, not wanting to admit more.

"That _was_ stupid of you, but I don't think that would have convinced him." Ami broke in soothingly, realizing that her Leader was really concerned about this. "He probably assumes that you're a huge fan."

"But Ami, even he couldn't do Sailor Moon's pose as well as I did and he said he's _seen_ me!"

"He's a guy. I'm sure any girl could do it better than him." Ami bit her lip though, giving it some thought. Usagi might be right. Mamoru had looked rather stunned.

"Okay-but what about today? I somersaulted over Makoto!" Usagi almost wailed, starting to panic again.

"Usagi, Rei covered for you, remember? It's perfectly logical that you'd do something like that if you're a gymnast." Ami soothed, wondering if she believed her own words. Usagi had jumped over six feet of girl. Even a gymnast would have problems doing that without a launching board. However she wasn't going to tell Usagi that and make the blonde even more worried than she already was.

"Are you sure?" The blonde said rather desperately, staring at Ami as if she were the last hope on Earth. She wanted to believe her friend, she really _did_. But the Senshi didn't really think she was that intelligent-so Ami could be lying to her. Ami would mean well, but Usagi just wasn't as dumb as they gave her credit for. Sure, she was lazy and did bad at School...but it wasn't because class was _hard_. It was because she was bored! School just wasn't her main goal and so she could have done much better if she really wanted to.

Ami nodded, making her face assured. "Positive. You don't have to worry," her expression became teasing. "It's only that jerk Mamoru anyway!"

Usagi grinned back at her friend. "You're right!"

"Anything else?" The Senshi of Mercury questioned, hoping that was it. She really hated lying to Usagi, but she honestly didn't think that anything bad would happen. Mamoru had seemed to fall for Rei's explanation and besides, what could he do anyway?

Usagi looked right into Ami's eyes and lied. She just _couldn't_ tell her friend that Mamoru had seen her being so stupid that day and jumping two stories. "Nooooo?" she drew the word out, hoping Ami would call her on it. To both her relief and disappointment, Ami looked relieved and dropped it.

"Then, I don't think we have to worry," The girl soothed, smiling at Usagi. "A pose and a little gymnastics just isn't enough to base a logical conclusion on."

"Who ever said Mamoru was logical?!" Usagi demanded, rolling her eyes. "That idiot wouldn't get a clue even if it hit him over the head!"

"See?" Ami grinned at her.

"Yeah." The blonde nodded, feeling relieved. Mamoru didn't have a clue! What had she been worried about that baka for? "You're right. Thanks Ami!" she grinned back in relief.

"We should get off the line in case a battle comes up," Ami said then, all business. "See you in School tomorrow, Usagi."

The screen went dead and the Senshi of the Moon groaned, letting the Communicator fall onto her chest. She stared up at the ceiling wondering if she were a fool for not telling Ami everything. "No one ever accused me of being smart" she whispered rather sadly. But! She jumped upright and shoved her Communicator back into her Sub-Space pocket before Luna could come back and yell at her for using it like a phone. Even if it _had_ been Senshi business of a type.

With her mind set more at ease, she began to get ready for bed.

* * *

Mamoru smoothed the soap over his chest, deep in thought. That stunt Usagi had pulled today with Makoto had _really_ set his mind thinking. How many normal girls somersaulted over other girls? Even if they did gymnastics. Her reflexes had been amazing too. That punch that Makoto had aimed at her was clearly a hard one and if it had missed the blonde, Mamoru had a strong feeling that the table would have collapsed under the blow. So-his blonde enemy was faster, stronger and more agile than a normal girl...not that he'd been around that many girls until these last few months. He'd never had a sister or mother or girlfriend to compare with, but he was pretty sure that a radical change that had come over such a slight, ditzy, klutz was not normal.

"And who am I to talk?" he berated himself aloud, covering his arms with suds. "I'm Tuxedo Kamen! I don't even know where my own powers come from. But it's _not_ outside the realm of possibility that Usagi is Sailor Moon. I mean, a half-mask hides my secret identity when it really shouldn't." he thought some more on that and nodded. Why not? If a small mask hide _his_ identity, then even if Usagi looked identical to Sailor Moon in every manner, there was some sort of glamour that kept normal people from making an connection between her and Sailor Moon?

With that resolved and feeling much more sane, Mamoru rinsed off and left the shower with a towel wrapped about his waist. He entered the lounge room and stood for a long moment at his balcony doors, staring out into the night.

His main problem was that this was _Usagi_ he was thinking about.

The girl who was the klutz of Juuban.

The girl he loved to hate.

The girl who bashed into light-poles and apologized to them.

Who threw test-papers and shoes and hit him every time...

Mamoru sighed and went to the couch, flopping down tiredly. Thoughts like this could send a guy mad! "And I _must_ be mad to think that Usagi is Sailor Moon." he admired Sailor Moon. She was gorgeous, brave and had a big heart. What would happen to his feelings if Usagi turned out to be the girl he had fallen in love with?

"A very scary thought," he murmured, staring hard at the table-top littered with his medical books, pens and notepads. His blue eyes alighted on a fresh notepad and seconds later, he was picking it and a pen up, flipping to a new page. "I need to put this into perspective," he said aloud. "My thoughts are to scattered to get a rational response. I need to make a List."

Before he could change his mind and/or go nuts from his thoughts, he began to make a List. Untitled, just in case he dropped the notepad accidentally and someone else found it. Of course, he couldn't help making excuses about why Usagi could do the things he'd witnessed, along with sarcastic commentary. She was still Tsukino Usagi, the blonde ditz, after all!

**1. Pro: Does the Sailor Moon pose perfectly.  
Con: Could just be a major Sailor Moon fanatic and learnt all the moves by heart. Suggest therapy?**

**2. Pro: Has great reflexes and agility.  
Cons: Might have started taking martial arts and/or gymnastics. Rei did mention training her in gymnastics?!  
Women are sneaky, don't believe a word they say!**

**3. Pro: Can leap onto two story balcony's in a single bound.  
**** Con: Could be a genius at high-jump. She's certainly not Superman!**

He sighed and closed the notebook, tossing it aside. He had a big, important test in two days time and he couldn't spend any more time thinking about Usagi! Tomorrow might bring more opportunity's to study her, but for now, he had to immerse himself in becoming a Doctor. A grin spread over his face in a rare moment of amusement. "Doctor Kamen! Ha!"

* * *

Luna's red eyes opened swiftly when she felt the bed under her move and she tumbled forward as the mattress depressed. She saw Usagi standing beside the bed, stretching in the gloom and Luna's eyes widened in astonishment. She swiftly looked out the window into the pre-dawn, then at the glowing numbers on the clock for confirmation. 6:30 AM! "Usagi! Are you ill?" Luna demanded anxiously, jumping up.

Usagi grinned tiredly and turned around to face her worried cat. "I'm fine, Luna. No, I'm not sick, I just have insomnia."

That, of course, worried the black cat even _more_ than if Usagi had been ill. "Insomnia?!" she said incredulously. This was her blonde ward who could fall to sleep at the drop of a hat! The one who she could never wake up on time to make it to School. What could possibly be giving Usagi insomnia?

The blonde saw the look in her Guardian's eyes and she sighed deeply. "I'm worried about my life..." she admitted, telling a partial truth. She looked down at the floor by her wardrobe and walked over to pick some clothes up. She came up with a pair of pink shorts and a baby-t. No one was going to see them anyway, but she threw them on just in case. Being caught in the middle of town in PJ's would be humiliating! Especially for what she had in mind.

"Your life?" Luna said hesitatingly, jumping onto the dresser as Usagi sat down before it and fiddled with her hair. "What do you have to be worried about?" she said rather callously. Usagi shot her a hurt, surprised look and Luna sighed. "I'm sorry, Usagi. I shouldn't have said that-but really, what do you have to be worried about? You're doing fine as Sailor Moon, you're doing just as bad as usual at School and you don't have any problems with friends or a boyfriend. Apart from your Senshi duties, life should be fun for you. You're still young."

"Exactly." The Senshi of the Moon said flatly, trying not to be insulted by Luna. Her black cat really didn't know her very well, did she? _**'Did she never try or did I just disappoint her so much that she never bothered to look?'**_ The thought was sobering. "I'm a real handful huh, Luna?" she said ironically, patting one blonde bun with her hand and then getting to her feet. She walked over to her bedside table and picked up her Transformation Broach.

"Sometimes." Luna admitted candidly, padding after her charge as she headed for the window. Perhaps Usagi was really growing up? She _was_ trying harder now.

"Moon Prism Power, Makeup!" Usagi suddenly called out, stunning her cat.

The light faded and Luna stared at Sailor Moon in disapproval and shock. "_Usagi_!" she hissed. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to train." Sailor Moon said simply, unlocking her window and thrusting it upwards. The cool air hit her and made her shiver. But she needed to concentrate on something or she'd go mad! Mamoru was her main problem. She'd been thinking about him and her blunders all night. Maybe a little training would make her feel better. It was a shame she couldn't call Makoto or Rei to spar with her, but it was much too early.

"Train?" Luna gaped at her, red eyes wide and stunned. "You're going out at this time of morning to _train_?" she repeated.

"Uh huh!" The blonde grinned at her cheerfully, then climbed out of the window and dropped to the ground. She looked up at Luna appeared on the window sill. "You coming?" she whispered, making sure not to wake her parents.

"Yes," The small cat whispered back, leaping down. To her surprise, Sailor Moon caught her, instead of letting her drop to the ground on her own like usual. The blonde turned and ran rather gracefully off of the property and down the sidewalk, with Luna still in her arms. The sun was just beginning to rise. "Where are we going?" Luna asked.

"The Temple." Sailor Moon replied, distracted. She ran across the street and picked up speed, leaping onto a tall building. The roof-tops would be quicker and there would be less chance of anyone spotting her.

"You know Usagi-" Luna said slowly. "I'm really starting to be proud of you. You're getting help with School from Ami and learning how to be a better Senshi and defending yourself with help from from Rei and Makoto."

Sailor Moon glanced down at the small black cat in her arms, blue eyes pleasantly-surprised. "Thank you, Luna," she murmured. "That means a lot."

* * *

Mamoru looked up at the sun and smiled. Mornings were always wonderful to him. He loved the night, but when the sunlight hit the Earth, brining color and noise to it, it was very soothing. He ran every morning to keep fit. He's started it years ago and occasionally was joined by Motoki, but more and more lately he was doing it for the Senshi. Or rather, for Sailor Moon. She counted on him for last-minute rescues and her Senshi were never fast enough to save her. He was in love with her and would have rathered suffered torture than see her hurt.

"How ironic," he murmured, eyebrows raised. "I might be willing to suffer torture for my worst enemy-if she turns out to be Sailor Moon, that is."

That thought was as scary as it was exciting. To know Sailor Moon in the flesh. To be able to spend time with her. Kiss her...but what if she _was_ Usagi?

He groaned. "It's thoughts like that that will send you nuts, Chiba." he'd barely slept the night before, thoughts on Usagi. And the best way to get a problem out of your mind was to distract yourself. Running was perfect!

He jogged up the path in Cherry Hill Park and breathed in deeply, admiring the deep green grass, lush bushes and trees and blooming flowers. This place was truly the most beautiful park around. He envied Rei living so close to such a place. The Temple was not far away and actually backed onto the park.

Suddenly, he saw something bright flash from the corner of his eyes. He stopped dead, falling into an unconscious fighting stance in case it happened to be a Youma. He couldn't see anything through the trees and jogged quietly over to the left, where there was an area surrounded by thick trees and bushes. As he neared, he saw to his absolute shock, that Sailor Moon was standing in the clearing! He gasped and dropped to his knees, peering carefully through the bushes in front of him. Think of her and she shall appear!

It was _freaky_!

And what on earth was Sailor Moon doing in the park at dawn? Mamoru frowned and parted the bushes some more to get a clear view. She was standing there with her glowing tiara in her hand, staring intently at something across the clearing. He looked swiftly, reading to transform, but saw nothing. In the next moment, Sailor Moon's tiara was flying through the air and it hit a tall block of wood dead-center.

"What on earth is she doing?" Mamoru wondered aloud, hunkering down into a more comfortable position. The block of wood was a few feet wide-about the width of a person's body-and about six feet high. it was obviously a new addition to the clearing. He looked back at Sailor Moon and saw that her tiara had re-appeared on her forehead magically. She removed it again and readied it.

He abruptly noticed something small and black at her feet as it moved. A cat! He stared for a long moment, then his face cleared. He remembered seeing black cat with a golden crescent moon on it's forehead at battles sometimes. It must be Sailor Moon's cat.

Mamoru grinned in amusement. "I wonder why she has a cat?" he murmured. How unusual! No Superhero's he'd ever seen on TV or in Comics had cats!

"Well done, Sailor Moon!" A female voice called out as Sailor Moon's tiara hit dead-center on the block of wood again, about the height of the chest on a human.

The upperclassman's blue eyes widened. He stared about hurriedly, looking for another person, then his shocked gaze alighted on the cat.

"Thank you, Luna!" Sailor Moon said happily, jumping up and down with exuberance.

Yes, she was looking down at the cat while she spoke. "Damn!" Mamoru hissed. A talking cat! So that's why Sailor Moon had a cat. It must be some sort of adviser. It was obviously no ordinary cat.

"Try a few more and then we'll head back. Your parents will collapse of they see you've been out before the alarm goes off!" Luna joked.

Sailor Moon giggled. "I can just see daddy keeling over."

Mamoru's eyes widened even further as something abruptly occurred to him. He fell back onto his backside, seeing nothing. "Usagi has a black cat. A black cat with a golden crescent moon." he muttered. And her name had been Luna too! No way! This was impossible. Too coincidental. He hastily got to his feet and peered at the cat intently. Yes, she had a golden crescent moon on her forehead. He hadn't been mistaken. Now, Usagi's cat had the self-same mark. He'd seen it clearly when he'd rescued her from being run over that time.

"Maybe it's a sticker?" he said tentatively, pole-axed. His hands were shaking and his heart was going too fast. This was proof! Supporting his theory.

His fingers went automatically to his Sub-Space pocket and he pulled out a red rose, his notepad and a pen. Mamoru was sure the Senshi weren't aware that he too had a Sub-Space pocket. He slowly opened the cover of the notebook and began to write.

**4. Pro: Her cat looks just like Sailor Moon's.  
Con: Refer to 'Con' number 1. Usagi might have put a crescent moon sticker on her cat to imitate Sailor Moon's  
cat.**

He'd have to think hard on this one. _Very_ hard.

Mamoru looked about him, then swiftly transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. He leapt into the tree above him and stared down at Sailor Moon across the clearing as she threw her tiara for the last time. He didn't want Sailor Moon to see him, if she _was_ Usagi. If she knew he was onto her possible secret, she'd tell the other Senshi and they'd have a confrontation. He didn't want to make an enemy of the girl he loved. Even if she was the girl he hated...

Tuxedo Kamen reached into his left jacket pocket and withdrew a pure white rose. Before he could think more on it, he tossed it towards Sailor Moon. It landed at her feet. He saw her surprised look and then he left quickly, knowing she and Luna would look for him. But he wanted her to know he was around. If it was Usagi, then she'd probably be acting strange in the arcade that afternoon. Now, all he had to do was wait for her to betray herself.

If it was her...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter will be out tomorrow.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: True Sight  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenges' #60, 64 and 82 combined: Response Fanfic. Everything seemed pretty normal to Mamoru until one day Usagi imitated Sailor Moon as a dare. To top it off, he begins to notice all these little things that she does, that remind him of Sailor Moon! But that was impossible-right? How could the girl he loathed possibly be the girl he rescued as Tuxedo Kamen-and had fallen in love with?  
Chapters: 4/7  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2002**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is Chapter Four. I'm very happy to hear that you're all enjoying this old Fanfic. It's still one of my favourites though. Mamoru's assessment of Usagi's abilities is almost complete. What is he going to do when he finds out she _is_ Sailor Moon?

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**TRUE SIGHT**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Usagi bounced into the arcade happily that afternoon, feeling a lot better than she had in a long time. Not only had she gotten exercise in that morning in the form of training. Not only had she gotten into School so early that Miss Haruna almost had a heart attack. Not only had she avoided detention and paid attention in class. And no only had she stunned her fellow Senshi with the changes happening inside her. No, she had _also_ received a very special present from the guy she loved.

The Senshi of the Moon giggled as she walked up to the counter and slid into a chair there without even looking around._** 'Tuxedo Kamen was watching me this morning! He gave me a rose.'**_ she smiled dreamily, completely missing the raised brows of the two guys watching her.

Motoki stared at the bubbly blonde, who's blue eyes were practically glowing with health and something else. "She looks like she's in love." he murmured to Mamoru, who was about to take a drink of his coffee.

Mamoru had watched as the blonde walked into the arcade like she was walking on air. She'd walked right up tot he counter and sat down beside him without even noticing. _Not_ very flattering-but still...he studied her intently. Could she be glowing because of the rose that morning? He'd like to think so.

He raised his coffee to his lips and then Motoki murmured something to him. The coffee went down the wrong way and he almost sprayed Motoki with the liquid. "In love?" he coughed violently.

Usagi heard someone choking nearby and snapped out of her stupor to see that it was her worst enemy. Mamoru was sitting right next to her and she hadn't noticed! She grinned and slapped him hard on the back a few times, feeling charitable in her good mood. Tuxedo Kamen hadn't really paid much attention to her before, especially outside of battle. Sure, he'd given her the Locket, but she wasn't sure what to make of that fact. "You okay?" she asked Mamoru with concern as he struggled to breath. She looked down at his hand, which still grasped his cup of coffee. "You should cut down on the java you idiot."

Motoki's brows almost hit his hairline at her absent-minded tone of exasperated affection. Had Mamoru even noticed? He glanced at his best friend and saw him staring at the blonde in astonishment. Yep! He'd noticed alright! What could have made Usagi _so_ happy that she treated her enemy like an annoying brother? "Milkshake, Usagi?"

"Yes please!" The blonde girl said, bouncing up and down on her chair.

"Why are you so happy this afternoon?" Mamoru asked suspiciously, glancing at her sideways as he attempted to drink his coffee again. Usagi had spoken with affection to him! _Affection_! He didn't know what to think about that. On one hand, this was Usagi and he didn't want her to be affectionate! She was his sparing buddy. His punching bag. The girl he loved to hate and tease until she responded in kind. On the other hand...if she was Sailor Moon, then she was the girl he loved. And her affection was a good thing. A starting point. A possible relationship he could build on.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Usagi teased Mamoru as Motoki slid her shake over the counter. She smiled at the blonde man, then put the straw into her mouth and started to drink. She was really thirsty! Getting more exercise sure made you dehydrated!

"Yeah-I would." The handsome upperclassman retorted, turning in his chair to face her, a few centimeters away. His knee brushed hers.

Usagi's blue eyes widened in surprise and she turned her head to stare at him, momentarily abandoning her milkshake.

"I mean, happy Usagi equals disaster in my books." Mamoru said hastily, remembering that he was supposed to hate her. It was customary for him to taunt her; so he was.

She made a face at him, eyes glaring angrily for a moment. But then Usagi turned away and ignored him.

"No response?" Mamoru mocked, leaning his head onto his hand and regarding her thoughtfully. _**'Did she get the rose? If so, then where is it? If she'd glowing because Tuxedo Kamen gave her a rose, then she'd have it on her to look at...right?'**_ he looked her up and down carefully, without seeming to and then he stared intently at her bag. In there maybe.

Usagi turned her head to retort and saw Mamoru looking her up and down, as if searching for something. But what? Her eyebrows rose. "Can I help you?" she drawled.

Mamoru's head shot up from perusal of her bag and saw that his nemesis was staring at him inquiringly. "Just seeing if you knew how to tie your shoelaces." he snorted and turned away, looking pleased. He couldn't see the damn rose! Arrggggh! Was she Sailor Moon or not?

"Of course I _do_! Idiot!" Usagi shouted at him, loosing her cheery expression. What the hell did he mean by that question! She was fourteen, not five! "Jerk." she muttered, pushing her empty glass back towards Motoki.

Oooh, an idiot and a jerk and all in one sentence. He was, of course, offended, but it didn't have as much bite as it used to. Mamoru grinned at her.

Motoki had been looking from Mamoru to Usagi the whole time, studying them both. "Would you like anything else?" he asked Usagi, hoping to restore her happy expression. Mamoru was being a jerk as usual! Couldn't those two get along? He was pretty sure they both had it bad for each other, but either didn't know or didn't let anyone see it.

"No thank you." Usagi said absently, rising to her feet. She bent over for the bag and made sure to kick Mamoru in the shins accidentally-on-purpose.

"Hey!" Mamoru growled, shooting her an un-amused look.

"Sorry!" she giggled.

"Hey Odango?" The dark-haired man said suddenly, something occurring to him. He stared up at her unusual hairstyle. "We all know you're a big fan of Sailor Moon's, but couldn't you have picked another style?" he said mockingly.

"Huh?" The blonde said intelligently, hands flying up to her hair. She smacked herself in the face with her bag and glared daggers at Mamoru.

He smirked as she smacked herself and then he turned around and rose to his feet, facing her. "The hairstyle-it's Sailor Moon's trademark." he went on, as if it were perfectly obvious.

Usagi went pale, her eyes widening.**_ 'Oh god!'_** she thought in sudden panic. _**'How did he notice what no one else seems to?'**_

"You know, I think he's right," Motoki said from behind them, leaning on the counter and staring at Usagi's hair. "That's just like Sailor Moon's style."

"No, it isn't!" Usagi blurted out anxiously. "If someone copied someone, then _she_ did." Wow, did she feel weird talking about herself as if she were a separate person! "I've had this hairstyle since I was a little girl. I made it up!"

Mamoru blinked at her, looking stunned. If Usagi had made up that hairstyle, then...

"Sailor Moon copied your hairstyle?" Motoki said incredulously. "Well damn, that just takes the mystery right out of it. She must have seen you somewhere."

"She might _know_ you." Mamoru said silkily, looking down into Usagi's panicked eyes. She was sure looking like a deer in headlights if she wasn't Sailor Moon! He'd never seen her look so trapped and pale. Hmm.

"I-I guess so." Usagi said faintly, moving around him and weaving towards the arcade doors. "I have to umm...go do homework. Yeah." she tossed over her shoulder.

The two men stared at her in disbelief. "_Homework_?!" They echoed.

The blonde girl turned to look at them, eyes faintly annoyed. "Yes! Homework! Don't sound so surprised." she grumbled.

Motoki shrugged and looked embarrassed. "Sorry Usagi-you used to say homework was the bane of your existence."

"Not any more!" she responded a little more cheerfully. "Ami's helping me study."

Meanwhile, Mamoru's eyes were flitting up and down the blonde, taking in every detail he could. Same long legs, slender body, hair...same blue eyes. Usagi bore a _striking_ resemblance to Sailor Moon physically. It wasn't an exact double, but close. A coincidence too? Maybe.

"What are you staring at, Mamoru?" Usagi yelled at him in exasperation, catching the upperclassman looking her over once more. Did she have something on her face? Did she drop her lunch on her uniform? Her blue eyes flew down to check her clothes swiftly. Nothing.

Mamoru grinned wickedly, as if he were about to say something mocking to her. To his delight, Usagi held up her hand and cut him off.

"Forget it! I don't want to know!" she glared at him, then waved to Motoki and walked out the glass doors.

As soon as Usagi disappeared from sight, Mamoru's superior expression vanished and he glowered. _**'I still don't know if she's Sailor Moon! Arrgggh!'**_ he thought furiously, stomping back to his chair. Mamoru was _really_ worried at that stage. What were the chances that Sailor Moon, who appeared only a few months ago, could have the exact same hair-style as Usagi? Obviously, Usagi had had it longer and he doubted that a super-heroine would copy a ditz's style.

Therefore...that only left one thing. He shook his head and glared towards the doors as if Usagi were still there. He still had some experimenting to do before he reached a conclusion. The hair and features had to be a coincidence...right?

God he hoped so.

"Mamoru, you should lighten up on the girl." Motoki scolded in his ear, as he reached around his friend of the empty coffee cup.

Mamoru grabbed Motoki by the wrist, abruptly facing him. "Motoki-we have to talk," he said seriously, making a decision. He _had_ to get this off of his chest...and besides, it was about time his best friend knew his biggest secret. "Lets go out back."

* * *

After his talk the night before with Motoki-who he'd had to transform in front of several times before he believed Mamoru-Mamoru had come to one last experiment. Speed. Odango ran a marathon each morning to get to School on time. If she were Sailor Moon, then she's be able to do it faster than a normal girl-right? Along with increased ability to fight and jump and dodge, she ought to be able to beat anyone running. At least that was his theory!

_**'Usagi?! Usagi is Sailor Moon?!'**_ Motoki kept saying it over and over like a broken record.

Mamoru could sympathize, he really could! And he'd almost given his friend a heart attack when he told him the whole story. The Rainbow Crystals, the Princess, the Senshi, the Dark Kingdom and his suspicions that his worst enemy was Sailor Moon. Poor Motoki was wearing a permanent gape now! Mamoru snickered under his breath and shifted onto his other foot. So here he was at almost eight in the morning, waiting for the blonde to dash past. He had a stop watch and he was going to be satisfied damn it! This was as frustrating as hell! And damn it, he had a big test this afternoon!

Mamoru watched carefully from atop the wall. He checked his watch, then glanced down the street with a slight frown.**_' She's late.'_** Later than usual, that was. "Come on Odango..." he murmured to himself, quickly brushing back the dark hair that had fallen into his eyes. "How can I prove my theory if you don't help me?"

**_'If I'm right, then the Odango is the fighter for Justice-and I'm just the guy to prove it.'_** He was Tuxedo Kamen after-all! Suddenly, a voice became clear, shouting at people. Mamoru's eyes brightened and he stared intently into the crowds as a blonde head of hair became clear, making headway through them all. Usagi dashed out into view, going hell-bent for leather. Mamoru's blue eyes narrowed and he reached into his pocket for his stop-watch. Then, he smoothly leapt down from the wall, unnoticed by anyone and calmly placed himself right into the path of his enemy.

Usagi was late and wasn't watching where she was going, so it wasn't hard for her to suddenly crash into a hard chest. She fell heavily onto her behind and sat there gasping for breath. _**'Great!'**_ she thought, eyes darkening. She was going to _kill_ Shingo! But first-she looked up and recognized her worst enemy. _**'Mamoru! I knew it! It's always him I crash into!'**_ So much for being more athletic and graceful! Sure, she could dodge a fireball, but she couldn't dodge an annoying creep. Figures!

Mamoru crouched down before her, his face it's usual mocking-self. "You're going to run into a light-pole one of these days, Odango Atama." he teased lightly, eyes going over her curiously. Could he possibly be right? Her long golden hair was held up in the familiar odango-style that Sailor Moon used. Her eyes were the same shade. Her legs just as long and slender. He closed his eyes for a moment and smiled to himself, shaking his head.

"Mamoru you idiot! You did that on _purpose_!" she yelled at him, jumping to her feet. To her utter surprise, Mamoru's hand shot up and supported her under her elbow until she'd regained her balance. As she gaped at him in surprise, he removed his arm and his expression became smug.

"Why on earth would I step in front of you on purpose?" he said incredulously, trying to make it sound creditable. If she knew he was onto her secret, he'd never get anything done. If she was who he thought she was, that is.

Usagi looked at him uncertainly, then shrieked. "I'm going to be late!" she threw him a glare and then bent over and grabbed her bag from the sidewalk. "Out of my way!" Of all the days to be late! And she'd been doing _so_ well! Shingo had pranked her this morning and used all the hot water, so she'd had to wait for it to re-heat! Arrgggh! Life wasn't fair. Here she was trying to show everyone how changed she was and her brother stuffed it up for her.

"Be my guest," Mamoru said politely, stepping aside to let her pass. In his hand, he still held the stop-watch. _**'Ready. Set.'**_

If Usagi hadn't been so terrified of being late to School and getting detention, she'd surely have wondered if Mamoru had a few screws loose for his polite manner. Instead, she glared once more, then took off running as fast as she could, trying to make it the last block to School before the bell went.

**_'Go!'_** Mamoru's blue eyes narrowed as she passed him, clicking on the stop watch. The blonde ran like the wind, disappearing swiftly. Almost faster than he could follow. He blinked and then took off after her, his long legs swallowing up the space between them. People stared at the two, but were ignored. The beautiful girl almost bowling people over in her haste and the gorgeous guy following soon behind, weaving around the crowd with much more grace and ease.

Usagi reached the School gates just as the bell went and she kept going.

Mamoru reached the gates moments later and clicked on the stop watch just as the blonde entered the building. Her panted lightly, a fine sweat on his forehead. "She's fast. _very_ fast." he murmured, staring down at the stop watch. He knew he was that fast because he was Tuxedo Kamen. Now, to figure out just how fast the blond had been running...and if it were possible for a normal girl.

* * *

_**'Ninety Kilometers per hour. Ninty kilometers an hour!'**_

Mamoru stared at is stop watch as if it were a foreign object. He shook it swiftly and stared at it again for a long moment, as if it were broken. Then he pressed the button and watched as the numbers began to click over. "It's working," he shook his dark head slowly, expression slowly filling with incredulity. It had taken him half an hour of walking the path the two of them had run, several times over. Just to make sure. But it was true-and the watch was not lying. "I don't believe it." he said, shaking his head again.

The blonde ditz who always fell over her own feet and made a usual hundred yard dash for School had run as fast as a _car_! No normal girl could do that!

Mamoru swiftly reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the notepad there, flicking the front open. He went through his list slowly, looking at the pro's and con's.

**1. Pro: Does the Sailor Moon pose perfectly.  
Con: Could just be a major Sailor Moon fanatic and learnt all the moves by heart. Suggest therapy?**

**2. Pro: Has great reflexes and agility.  
Cons: Might have started taking martial arts and/or gymnastics. Rei did mention training her in gymnastics?! Women are sneaky, don't believe a word they say!**

**3. Pro: Can leap onto two story balcony's in a single bound.  
****Con: Could be a genius at high-jump. She's certainly not Superman!**

**4. Pro: Her cat looks just like Sailor Moon's.  
Con: Refer to 'Con' number 1. Usagi might have put a crescent moon sticker on her cat to imitate Sailor Moon's cat.**

**5. Pros: Has the same hairstyle and physical features as Sailor Moon.  
Cons: Refer to 'Con' number 1. **

**6. Pro: Runs faster than humanly possible.  
Con: Could be a natural athlete and on the School track team. Find out land-speed record.**

_**'This can't be happening. I must be nuts or made a mistake.'**_ But much as he was scaring himself to admit it, his con's just weren't up to scratch. They were excuses-and lousy one's at that. "Good lord." Mamoru said aloud, still shocked. His plan to discount his worst enemy as Sailor Moon was slowly backfiring. Instead, he was starting to become a firm believer.

* * *

It wasn't until Usagi reached her desk that she realized something that she never had before. She ran _very_ fast! Maybe faster than she should. Damn, damn, damn!

Mamoru must have noticed how fast she ran! He'd been up to something, she was sure. But up till now, she'd never thought of how fast she ran.

**_'Oh no!'_** Not something else to make him suspicious. The Senshi were going to _kill_ her!

Why was she plagued with that guy? Why was he the only one she stuffed up around? Why _him_?! And what she hell could she do about it? She couldn't stuff up any more. Nothing. From now on, she'd be careful.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter will be out in a day or so.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: True Sight  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenges' #60, 64 and 82 combined: Response Fanfic. Everything seemed pretty normal to Mamoru until one day Usagi imitated Sailor Moon as a dare. To top it off, he begins to notice all these little things that she does, that remind him of Sailor Moon! But that was impossible-right? How could the girl he loathed possibly be the girl he rescued as Tuxedo Kamen-and had fallen in love with?  
Chapters: 5/7  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2002**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is Chapter Five. For those who were wondering if I was going to finish this Fanfic, the answer is yes. **Points to information above that says Year Completed 2002**. Not to worry, it was finished years ago! This Chapter, Mamoru finds out for certain that Usagi is Sailor Moon-let the games begin!

**Reviewer Response: **Bethanie, I like your idea about Mamoru finding Usagi's diary and thanks so much for the offer to use the plot. I think I _will_! I've already got a plot emerging in my head.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**TRUE SIGHT**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"Okay! Today is the day!" Mamoru muttered firmly, striding purposefully along the sidewalk towards the arcade. Usagi would be there right now, either alone or with her friends-friends who were probably the _other_ Sailor Senshi, if Usagi turned out to be who he suspected.

How scary! Rei had tried to date him and Usagi might be the girl he loved. He'd almost gotten involved with _two_ Sailor Senshi! What were the odds?! If they were who he thought.

His expression darkened. Today was the day that he tripped that Odango Atama up. If she was Sailor Moon, then he'd find a way to make her admit it. He'd absolutely had _enough_ of this game. He'd stalked and spied and evaluated her-and now it was judgement day.

"Look out, Usagi," he purred in satisfaction, rubbing his hands together. "I'm coming!"

* * *

It was after School and Ami, Makoto and Ami had met up with Rei to head to the Arcade for their usual burgers and shakes. Only, Usagi had the weirdest feeling that something big was approaching! Something was going to happen and she just _knew_ it was going to be in the form of that creep, Chiba Mamoru!

"Was that the toll of impending doom?!" Usagi muttered, a shiver suddenly crawling down her spine. _**'Did someone speak my name?'**_

"What was that?" Rei asked her, glancing curiously at her best friend. The blonde had the weirdest expression on her face.

Usagi blinked and then gave the three girls a sheepish look. She reached up to brush the blonde bangs from her eyes and then smiled. "Oh, you know what they say about someone talking about you?"

"You sneeze?" Makoto said knowledgeably.

"Oh-I was wrong then," The blonde girl shrugged. "I just got that creepy feeling down my spine."

"That's more of a 'someone is watching me' thing." Ami added.

The girls all swiftly looked left then right, then behind them. No one was was looking at them.

"You're imagining things, Odango." Rei muttered, nodding.

"It _could_ have been Tuxedo Kamen" Usagi hissed under her breath, expression furtive. Maybe she should tell the girls about him. It was a Senshi thing anyway. Right? **_'I just hope they don't kill me.'_** she groaned under her breath.

"What?" The other three girls exclaimed in astonisment.

"We're here; fancy that." The blonde heroine giggled nervously and stepped up tot he sliding doors of the Arcade. Rei, Makoto and Ami followed her, eyes afire with curiosity. They'd had the feeling that their Leader's words were no passing comment.

"Hey Motoki!" Usagi called out to the blonde guy behind the counter. He looked up and waved, while Usagi looked around like a hunted animal for a certain annoying upper-classman.

"Mamoru isn't here." Motoki told in amusement, eyeing her strangely.

The look was so weird that it was familiar. Usagi's blue eyes narrowed on him. That had looked like _Mamoru's_ look!

As if sensing her ire, Motoki looked away swiftly, fumbling with a glass.

"The usual, thank you, Motoki!" Rei called out as the girls headed for their usual table near the counter. She looked about curiously. No Mamoru! How unusual! "Where's Mamoru?" she called again to Motoki.

Motoki looked up from the milkshake machine and then his eyes flittered nervously over Usagi's face, before returning to Rei's. "Umm...he'll be along. He had something to...do." he said awkwardly. As if he were lying.

The girls stared at him for a long moment, then their eyes all went to Usagi's suspicious face.

"Good then." Usgai said, frowning. What was with Motoki today?!

"Okay, so give, Odango Atama. What did you mean by that cryptic comment just outside?" Rei demanded, leaning in close.

"Yeah, why would TK be watching you?" Makoto added.

"Usagi?" Ami said hesitantly, suddenly afraid that her friend hadn't told her the complete truth a few nights before, when they'd had that conversation on the Communicator.

"Well...you know that I'm trying _really_ hard to be a better Senshi?" Usagi said under her breath, not wanting any of the patrons in the Arcade to hear her.

The girls nodded, leaning in close.

"Well, I couldn't sleep the other morning, so I got up at 6:30 and went to Cherry Hill Park to practice with my tiara." she admitted.

"You _what_?!" They screamed at her.

Motoki and several other people in the Arcade stared at them.

"She failed a test." Makoto covered for them quickly.

"Oh, Usagi." Motoki sighed.

"I'm working on it!" The blonde girl protested loudly, giving Makoto the death-glare. Her voice lowered again. "I didn't transform there. And Luna was with me!"

"Well, thank god for small mercies." Rei breathed in relief.

"I'm not _that_ blonde, Rei!" Usagi glared at her friend balefully.

"Sure you aren't," The Priestess-in-training reached out and patted Usagi's hand. "I know you're trying harder, Usagi." she said tenderly, taking the bite from her first comment. "But you have to admit you're still pretty blonde."

"I can dye my hair if you like." Usagi retorted.

"_No_!" The girls gasped out in horror, gaining Motoki's attention again.

"You ruin your beautiful hair and I'll kill you!" Rei hissed angrily.

Ami and Makoto nodded furiously.

Usagi blinked in surprise, then nodded in agreement. She'd had no idea they felt so strongly about her hair! _**'How sweet!'**_

Motoki brought their tray over a moment later, wondering what all the whispering and then yelling was about. "Is everything okay?" he asked in concern.

"We're just grilling Usagi over her homework." Ami said smoothly.

"You try hard with that, Usagi," Motoki said, patting her shoulder in a brotherly manner. "We're all rooting for you."

"Thank you" The Senshi of the Moon grinned at him smugly. "I'm glad _someone_ is." she added pointedly, not looking at her friends.

"Hey!" They protested.

"Just kidding," The blonde added mischievously. "Lets eat."

Motoki wandered away and the four girls put their heads together again.

"So?" Rei said.

"Well, Luna and I were just finishing up training when a white roses thudded into the dirt at my feet!"

"Ooooh!" Makoto breathed. "How romantic."

"It couldn't have just blown there?" Rei said in skepticism. "Tuxedo Kamen has _red_ roses."

"Rei! This rose had a steam as tough as steel!" Usagi hissed, eyes glowering at the Priestess-in-training. "I'm not as dumb as you all seem to think I am. We threw it into a tree to test it and it went in almost to the petals. It was his rose.

Rei blinked and then stared admirably at her friend. Usagi _was_ getting smarter! "Well done, Usagi." she said, pleased.

"Yes" Ami murmured around her burger.

"So-" Makoto took a long drink from her glass. "Tuxedo Kamen had been watching you?"

"Ye-" Usagi began, when the sliding doors to the Arcade suddenly opened and a familiar figure strode in. She choked on her mouthful of burger when his blue eyes went directly to hers. His expression was alike to a hunter who had suddenly spotted his prey. He was up to something. She just knew it! **_'Not now. And just after Ami and I discussed that he wasn't a threat...'_** her eyes watched him warily as he continued to stare at her intently-but as soon as the other Senshi began to notice his gaze, he pulled it back and strode over to the counter.

"A coffee thank you, Motoki." Mamoru said cheerfully, turning his back to Usagi and the other girls as he slid into a chair.

"Are you going to confront her here?" Motoki hissed under his breath, eyes alight with excitement. He poured the coffee, eyes going constantly from Mamoru to Usagi.

"I'm trying to think of a method of attack" The dark-haired man muttered back rather darkly. Maybe confronting Usagi in the Arcade in front of so many people was a bad idea. And here he'd been all revved up to attack her verbally! Grr. "I'm waiting for an opening. _One_ little slip and I'm all over her." he decided finally.

Motoki winced. What was the likelihood that the blonde would give Mamoru an opening like that?

Makoto, Ami and Rei watched as their Leader fiddled nervously in her chair for a moment, then her face hardened. What was going on here? They looked at Mamoru, then Usagi inquiringly. What? No, 'Hello, Odango Atama?' or 'Don't call me that, jerk!'?

"So, yeah. Tuxedo Kamen gave me the rose and he might have been watching me for some time." Usagi squealed under her breath. An amazing feat!

"That is so romantic!" Makoto sighed dreamily.

Mamoru grabbed his coffee in one hand and swiveled in his chair so that he could watch Usagi and the girls covertly, an ear open to their conversation.

Motoki began to wipe the already-spotless counter, eyes also on the girls. Then, he decided to get a ring-side seat and poured himself a coffee, then made his way around the counter to Mamoru. As he looked at Usagi, he found it hard to believe that she was Sailor Moon, despite all that Mamoru had told him. He just couldn't really picture it. What if Mamoru was _wrong_?

"Romantic alright," Rei sighed enviously. "Lucky Usagi. Why can't a guy do something like that to me?"

"What about Yuuchirou?" Ami pointed out, not inclined to be mushy like the other girls. Although, it was admittedly very romantic. However, she had to wonder if Tuxedo Kamen had watched the blonde before and if he had...had he seen who she really was?

"Him? Yuck." Rei made a disgusted face. "He's nothing to Tuxedo Kamen!" her voice rose, finally letting Motoki and Mamoru hear what their discussion was about.

"I agree," Makoto grinned widely. "Yuuchiru's got _nothing_ on Tuxedo Kamen."

Mamoru smirked, then his expression widened in delight. Perfect, they were talking about him! This could be the opening he was looking for. "Just steer that conversation in the direction of the rose and I have you, Odango!" she had to mention it if she was Sailor Moon! What girl could resist mentioning getting a rose from a handsome guy?

"Don't jump the gun, Mamoru," Motoki muttered, standing beside him. "You could be wrong about this."

"I'm not," His best friend muttered back, almost-certain. "There's too many coincidences, Motoki. Way too many."

"He's so dreamy," Usagi sighed, blue eyes glazing over with delight and awe. Every girl's night-time dream. She was going to have that rose pressed and put into an album. She'd keep it forever! And maybe one day, she'd have _him_ too.

Mamoru's eyes narrowed as he watched Usagi and the other girls from across the way. He was seated at the counter, a few meters from the girl's booth-and drinking a coffee in huge gulps. It was a wonder they didn't sense his eyes boring into them-but then again, they were talking about boys. His eyes rolled skyward.

Motoki sat next to him, both of their chairs facing the girls. They watched all four of them with avid interest. "Are you sure about this? _completely_ sure?" Motoki said with doubt, staring at Usagi hard. "I mean-as you call her- it's 'Odango Atama', Mamoru!" he finished with acute disbelief.

The upperclassman's mouth turned down grimly at Motoki's reference to his 'pet name' for Usagi. It was his name for her and he really didn't like anyone else using it. Though Rei did and frequently. "I'm-sure. Sort of" he sighed, taking another gulp of his coffee from the mug in his hands. _Now_ wasn't the time to be uncertain!

The blonde man followed suit with his coffee, listening hard to Usagi's conversation with Ami, Rei and Makoto.

"I wish you'd stop going on and on about Tuxedo Kamen!" Rei suddenly snapped, purple eyes flashing. She rolled them with exasperation. "It's _always_ 'Tuxedo this' and 'Tuxedo that'," she half-raised from her seat and thumped a hand down onto the table violently, to emphasis her point. "Why don't you just ask the guy out, for Kami sake!" she shouted.

Motoki and Mamoru's eyes widened, expressions pole-axed.

"Rei!" Makoto hissed, gesturing around wildly.

"That's it!" Mamoru muttered from between clenched teeth. He spun in his chair and slammed the empty mug onto the counter-then swung back and leapt to his feet swiftly.

Motoki gulped down his coffee, chucked the mug onto the counter and grabbed at Mamoru's jacket-tails. "Wait! Wait! It could be a coincidence! She has a crush!" He almost bellowed, holding on for dear life.

Usagi and the girls looked up at the almost-scream from Motoki and saw that the guy had a death-grip on Mamoru's infamous green jacket-and that the 'said-guy' had a thunderous look in his stormy blue eyes...which were fixed firmly on Usagi.

She swallowed hard, eyes going wide. Then she giggled. "Is there something you two aren't telling us-and Reika?" she said snidely, eye pointedly on Motoki's clinging hand.

Motoki flushed red and released Mamoru, springing to the side and staring at Usagi as if she had grown another head. "What?!" he shouted. "_No_! I was just trying to stop this psycho from coming over and grilling you about your crush on Tuxedo Kamen!" The man yelled frantically, waving his arms around. Then he paled as he realized what he had said. "Oops?"

The girls all gasped and Usagi went beat-red. "Whaaaaaat?" she demanded, rising to her feet. "What crush?"

"The crush you were just talking about so loudly," Mamoru said from gritted teeth, striding over to Usagi. He towered over her, looking directly into her startled eyes. He smiled mockingly. "So-when exactly _were_ you going to have the chance to ask him out? Hmm?"

"Er-umm-" The small blonde girl went even redder, then turned her head briefly to give Rei a death-glare.

"Sorry?" Rei offered, wincing.

"Because I don't believe that you've ever even _met_ him." Mamoru went on casually, crossing his arms.

Usagi's eyes flashed wrath and she opened her mouth to blast him. "I have met him. And he's gorgeous and heroic and-and-I _will_ ask him out when I see him next." she finished triumphantly. "So there!" She crossed her arms also.

The girls all gaped at her in shock and disbelief, eyes wide as saucers.

Motoki fell over backwards, landing on his butt hard. "No kidding," he muttered, scrambling back to his feet. Usagi was going to ask Tuxedo Kamen out? Who was really Mamoru?! This, he _had_ to see! "When?" he inquired innocently.

"Uh-when I see him next..." Usagi muttered, staring at her feet-well, Mamoru's feet. They were that close.

"Exactly when did you two love-birds first meet?" Mamoru asked easily, eyes narrowing on the blonde Odangos. He couldn't see her face, but was sure that she wanted desperately to sink into the floor for her lies.

"Umm-well...you see, he umm-" The Senshi of the Moon stammered, thinking fast. If she told him the jewelry store, he might find out that she was Sailor Moon. It _had_ been all over the news. "It was-on the way to a battle! Yeah! I was being-mugged...and he was going to help the Senshi and...he helped me, by...er beating the guys up." she muddled and stammered her way through the whole speech, finally staring up when there was complete silence.

The girls were gaping even more, looking totally pole-axed. Motoki was standing like a statue, eyes glued to Mamoru's face...and the dark-haired man-looked smug and yet disappointed.

"Really?" he purred. He moved closer to her, until their chests were almost touching and she had to tilt her head far back to even see his face. "Can you prove this?"

"Prove?" Usagi faltered, heart speeding up. "How?"

"Well-describe him...something that only you would know if you had really seen him." Mamoru prompted, holding his breath and waiting. If Usagi was Sailor Moon-then she'd surely blurt out something that only she would know.

Usagi meanwhile, was biting her bottom lip desperately and trying to throw covert looks to her friends. They, however, looked back at her with horror. "Umm-something...his cloak!" she said triumphantly.

"Everyone knows about Tuxedo Kamen's cloak." Motoki offered, rolling his eyes.

"Right," Mamoru agreed, staring into Usagi's eyes hard.

"But it was such a nice cloak," Usagi protested angrily. "All black and red...and soft and velvet to the touch and ever so warm when wrapped around you..." her eyes spaced out for a moment.

Rei gasped out loud, stunned. _**'That idiot!' **_

Motoki gaped. "I-guess she really has seen him?" he suggested.

Mamoru however was silent, staring down into blue eyes so like his own. There never had been an encounter with muggers and Usagi. But she knew exactly how his cloak felt. But he needed more. "And? Anything else, Odango?" he goaded her.

"More?" She shouted. "Jeez!" she cast around for something else, then decided to chuck everything she knew about Tuxedo Kamen at the smug Mamoru-in the hopes that he'd believe her and get lost. "He keeps his roses in his left breast-pocket, his half-mask is made of something not found on earth, he...likes Sailor Moon, he umm-likes to stand on lamp-posts for some reason and he always dives into the battle at the very _last_ minute, he has this star locket that he gave to Sailor Moon that plays music-" she hesitated, sighing deeply and lost in memory. "And he always saves Sailor Moon."

The Star Locket! It _was_ her. This fact, more than any of the other's she'd mentioned convinced Mamoru beyond a doubt. Only Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon knew about that locket!

Mamoru's lips curved into a wicked grin, eyes positively evil. He slowly uncrossed his arms, reached out and wrapped them around Usagi's waist, pulling her close into his arms. When she gasped, he leant down to her ear. "Got you, blondie." he whispered. Then, he released her and sauntered away, heading for the arcade sliding doors.

The Senshi and Usagi all gaped after him, bewildered.

"What do you mean, got me?" Usagi shouted after him, stunned. Mamoru had _hugged_ her! Was the world going mad-and why had she liked it so much?

"It's true then?" Motoki shouted after Mamoru. Was Usagi Sailor Moon? He was dying to know.

The dark-haired man stopped at the entrance, just before striding out. His eyes went to Usagi's and he winked, then deliberately lifted a hand to his lips and blew her a kiss.

She gasped and eyes went wide. "M-Mamoru?" she whispered.

"Here-catch!" Mamoru said lightly, reaching swiftly into his jacket. He withdrew something and threw it swiftly towards Usagi's face.

Her instincts as Sailor Moon kicked in and she reached up with lightning reflexes, snatching the object from the air. She stared down at it, eyes going impossibly wide. She gasped again and then quickly slipped the precious thing into her coat-pocket.

"What was that?" Rei demanded, trying to thrust a hand into Usagi's pocket.

Usagi jerked back, eyes flaming with fear and shock. "Oh, you know the jerk. It was just one of my old test-papers." she joked poorly.

"Oh," Makoto said, yawning. "What was with that-hug?" she inquired.

"He was insulting me, like usual. He _knows_ how much I can't stand him touching me or even coming near me," Usagi managed to sound scornful. "He said 'crash into you later, Odango Atama'" She lied.

Motoki frowned, looking at Usagi and then at the empty door of the arcade, where Mamoru had stood. Mamoru hadn't answered the question as to if Usagi was Sailor Moon or not-all though...he had kissed his hand to her. But then again, that could have been a purely mocking gesture on Mamoru's part.

"You almost said too much there, idiot!" Rei hissed across the table at Usagi.

"Nah-it's nothing that anyone wouldn't know from watching the news." Makoto said casually, leaning back.

Ami nodded. "True. He as just baiting her," she leaned close to Usagi. "Still-be careful, Usagi!"

Usagi nodded once, but sat there, still as stone-when all she wanted to do was run after Mamoru and demand answers. For what he had thrown at her was no test paper-no...it had been a perfect red rose. _**'Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen...and he knows that I'm Sailor Moon.'**_ she bit her lip for a long moment, then got up from her feet and bolted towards the arcade doors.

"Usagi! Where are you going?" Ami shouted.

"Wait!" Rei yelled. "We had a meet-shopping date."

"Sorry! I just have to blast that creep for that last insult." Usagi blurted back, running out the doors. She looked right and saw the familiar green jacket ahead of her, by a few people. "Mamoru!" she bellowed at the top of her voice.

Everyone turned to look-all but _him_. He just kept walking.

Usagi was incensed. "That creep!" she muttered, rushing after him. She dodged people and then ran around in front of him, thrusting her hands against his chest to try an stop his feet moving. But he didn't stop and so she was forced to walk backwards, hands glued to his chest. "Stop!" she said in frustration, finally looking up.

Mamoru looked down at her, still walking-and his eyes were amused and mocking. "Was there something I can do for the heroine of all Tokyo?" he said teasingly.

Usagi blanched and hastily looked around-but Mamoru had spoken low enough that only she had heard. "I am _not_ Sailor Moon, you idiot! Why would you think that!" she hissed. She turned her head and then spotted and alley. Usagi grabbed the lapels of his jacket and literally haled Mamoru into the small corridor and up against a wall.

"Can you prove differently? You just gave away yourself, my darling," he purred at her. "And you've been giving yourself away all week."

"Gave myself-darling?" Usagi stammered, eyes going wide.

Mamoru grinned down at her, reaching up to touch Usagi's cheek softly. "You said it yourself-Tuxedo Kamen likes Sailor Moon."

"You do?" she whispered, eyes wide with hope. But then she shook her head. "But it wouldn't work! I mean-oh! Darn it! We _hate_ each other!" she wailed. "And you can't prove a thing"

"But I _will._" he told her, leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips.

Her eyes went wide, shocked and delighted. "M-Mamoru" she stammered, "What are you doing?"

"And if I'm right-" he went on, ignoring her words. "Then I'm holding you to your promise, Odango Atama" he announced., turning to walk out of the alley.

Usagi unfroze, staring after him. "What promise?" she shouted.

"You said that the next time you saw Tuxedo Kamen, you'd ask him out!" Mamoru laughed, eyes delighted. He kissed his hand at her again. "See you next battle, sweetheart! And wear something nice!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter will be out in a day or so.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: True Sight  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenges' #60, 64 and 82 combined: Response Fanfic. Everything seemed pretty normal to Mamoru until one day Usagi imitated Sailor Moon as a dare. To top it off, he begins to notice all these little things that she does, that remind him of Sailor Moon! But that was impossible-right? How could the girl he loathed possibly be the girl he rescued as Tuxedo Kamen-and had fallen in love with?  
Chapters: 6/7  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2002**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! This is the second-last Chapter. It looks like the last Chapter was a real favorite with you all, going from the reviews. :) I hope you like this one also. Thanks to you all and your feedback, I have been motivated out of my writer's block, to write **A Kiss In The Dark**, so new parts will be coming out tonight or tomorrow.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**TRUE SIGHT**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

When Mamoru got home, there was only one more thing to do. He sat down on his couch and took out his notepad, flipping to the Pro's and Con's. He unclipped the small pen at the top of the pad and made his last entries. "Maybe one day I can show this to Usagi and we'll laugh..." he grinned and then it faded quickly as he thought of something else. Volatile blonde. "Or she'll beat me into a bloody pulp." he went on sourly.

**7. Pro: Knows MUCH more about Tuxedo Kamen than even a raving fan would know.  
Con: Might be a stalker of the Senshi and actually witnessed all that stuff she mentioned. Find out if she has   
binoculars.**

**8. Pro: Knows about the Star Locket.  
Con: Refer to 'Con' number 7.**

**Conclusion: Due to thorough research of individual, I have come to the conclusion that she's really Sailor Moon. She knows too much. They're too alike. If I'm smart, I'll beg her forgiveness on hands and knees at this battle for stalking and researching her like some pervert!**

Mamoru closed the notebook with a big sigh, then swiftly opened it again, eyes wide.

**Amendment: Er-ask her forgiveness _after_ she asks me out! She can pound me after our first date...**

**Amendment 2: Don't show her this Notebook until we have our first child! She won't partially orphan her own son/daughter, right?**

* * *

The next few days were agony to Usagi. She was on hot coals almost the entire time-and _all_ because of one #1 jerk. Chiba Mamoru. Ever since he'd found out she was Sailor Moon by tricking her-in front of dozens of people and her Senshi no less-and he'd revealed that he was Tuxedo Kamen...she hadn't seen him. Not at all.

Which was unusual in itself, since she usually bashed into his several times a day.

Being more intelligent than anyone gave her credit for, Usagi swiftly realized that this avoidance was deliberate on his part. He and she both knew that the next battle that came along was not only for the destruction of the whatever Youma Zoisite threw at them, but also...the _date_. Usagi had been dared by Rei, to ask Tuxedo Kamen out the next time she saw him and Mamoru was doing his very best to make her a nervous wreck.

Her eyes glared at her unoffending milkshake. "And it's working!" she gritted through her teeth venomously.

"Usagi's scaring me." Makoto whispered.

Usagi's head jerked up and she stared at her three friends, who were staring right back and looking frankly weirded-out.

"It's a_ very_ scary look." Rei agreed, fiddling with a french fry on her plate.

Ami nodded and looked at the blonde askance, wondering what was wrong now. Could Usagi still be worried about Mamoru thinking she was Sailor Moon? **_'I wonder.'_**

"You know, Odango," Rei drawled insultingly, trying in her own way to get Usagi out of her furious mood. "Coming to the Arcade and having burgers and milkshakes with your friends is supposed to be relaxing."

The Senshi of the Moon's eyes became mournful and her friends stared at her again in astonishment. What on earth did that puppy-dog look mean after such a 'I want to murder someone now' look?

"What's wrong, Usagi?" Ami asked gently, laying a hand on her friend's arm. Usagi jumped and everyone stared at her yet again.

"Okay, spill!" Rei said angrily, crushing her french fry into mush and then dropping it onto her plate. "You're acting _weird_ and it's freaking us out! What are you so jumpy about?"

Usagi's blue eyes widened and she looked at her fellow Senshi in some horror. Were her feelings that apparent? Could they see guilt in her eyes right now? She swiftly looked down and bit her lip. **_'How can I tell them that I betrayed our secret to Tuxedo Kamen? And that he's Mamoru?!'_** her face became panicked again as she remembered the dare_**. 'And I have to ask him out next battle!'**_ she'd never hoped more in all her life, for a reprieve from the Dark Kingdom. "The test next week" she finally blurted out.

"Yeah right." Rei scoffed.

"Why am I not believing you?" Makoto agreed, staring at the blonde suspiciously. Usagi was jumpy and nervous and then her mood would swing to angry and murderous and then just as quickly to tearful. If she didn't know better, she'd think her friend was in love. Green eyes widened. "Usagi?" she said hesitantly. "You aren't...in _love_, are you?"

Rei and Ami's eyes widened incredulously at the brunette's words and their heads swung towards Usagi swiftly. "In love?!" They chorused, mouths falling open.

Usagi sat there, shell-shocked. In love?! No! it couldn't be! "No, no! Nothing like that.!" she said hastily. Ami and Rei relaxed and Makoto looked disappointed. Meanwhile, Usagi's brain was flittering around like a scared butterfly. Was she in love? _No_. No! Not with her worst enemy. But he was also Tuxedo Kamen, whom she did love! Oh noooooo. It couldn't be.

"The...test is really worrying you, Usagi?" Rei said reluctantly, admitting privately that it was a possibility. Her best friend was getting better at School and she was trying very hard to be a better Senshi.

Usagi felt like a really bad person when her three friend gave her admiring, proud looks. She WAS worried about the test, but the next battle with the Dark Kingdom was worrying her even _more_. "Yeah, could you help me tonight, Ami?" she said suddenly, grabbing Ami's hand hard. If she could bury herself in study, then she wouldn't think about Mamoru! Right? _Right_?!

Ami winced slightly, then patted Usagi's hands with her free one. "Sure Usagi. I'd be glad to help if you're this worried. I'm so proud of you!" she almost blubbered, eyes getting all teary.

That her friend was so utterly happy to help her and proud of her made Usagi want to cry herself and at that moment, she felt as if everything could be alright.

But let it be said that the universe had a _perverse_ way of making all good things into all bad things.

Ami's Mercury computer suddenly began beeping furiously in her ear, heard only by her from her Sub Space Pocket. The blue-haired girl's face fell from tearful happiness to grim alertness in the space of a second.

The reactions from the girls were mixed; they all knew what _that_ look on Ami's face meant.

Rei sat up straight and pushed her plate away, looking at Usagi for orders.

Makoto also looked at Usagi for orders and smacked her fist into the palm of her other hand to show she was ready for action.

Ami sighed and looked at Usagi, waiting for the signal for them all to leave and dash into some alley to transform.

It was all very well to take Usagi's roll as Leader more seriously because she was growing up and becoming more responsible now-however-Usagi's reaction was a lot less mild that that of her fellow warriors.

"Arrggggggh! No! No! _No_." The blonde shouted in horror, hands flying to her face. **_'A battle! I can't face Mamoru! No! This is a nightmare! I can't ask him out!'_**

While her mind was in panic and turmoil, the Senshi were gaping at her in utter shock, resembling those clowns whose mouth's you throw balls into, at the Fair.

Everyone else in the Arcade was gaping too.

Motoki unfroze and rushed over to his shrieking customer, who looked like she was about to have a heart attack and was wailing like a banshee. "Usagi! Are you alright?"

"Now _that's_ something you don't see often" A quiet voice mused from somewhere.

Usagi's face paled as she realized it was the voice of the very person she was about to face in battle and ask out! "Noooo." she moaned, head thunking onto the table-top.

Thunk

Mamoru stood up from where he'd been sitting in the booth right behind the table where the girls were sitting. The booth's back was facing their table, so he'd been completely hidden, but could hear every word they'd said. He leant over the back of the booth casually, his lips curved in amusement as he saw his enemy repeatedly thunking her head on the table-top. **_'Got you now, Odango.'_** he thought wickedly.

Thunk

"Usagi, what are you _doing_? We have to go!" Rei yelled, jumping up and running over to the blonde.

Thunk

Ami stuck her hand between the table and Usagi's head to stop any possibly brain-damage their Leader might be giving herself.

Thud

Ami winced as Usagi's head crunched her fingers between her head and the table.

"Sorry Ami," The blonde's head shot up and she looked apologetically at her friend. Her blue eyes sought out Mamoru's she glared at him.

Mamoru's eyebrows quirked in amusement and he gave her a devilish grin. "Off somewhere in a hurry, darling?" he purred.

Everyone stared at his endearment as if he were an madman, then all eyes went to Usagi to see her reaction. Wow, a homicidal-looking blonde as red as a tomato!

Mamoru chuckled at Usagi's hectic flush and then he rested his chin on one hand and regarded her thoughtfully.

"We have to go. _Now._" Usagi blurted, jumping to her feet. Her head almost collided with Rei's chin and the Priestess-in-training leapt back with an oath.

"You girls are all sure athletic. You have great reflex's." The upperclassman said idly.

Usagi shot him a death-glare and then whirled and stomped towards the Arcade doors._** 'I'm going to kill him! But first I have to ask him out.'**_ her expression became morose. "I wonder if I can convince the Youma to last longer this time? The more I drag the battle out, the more time I have before asking that jerk out." she muttered, flush beginning to fade.

"Oh, Usagi?" Mamoru drawled in a smoky tone. "You forgot your bag."

Usagi didn't bother to answer.

"Can you please mind our bags, Motoki?" Ami asked as she and the other girls hurried after Usagi.

"What's the emergency?" Motoki asked anxiously, watching them all leave swiftly.

"See you around, Odango!" Mamoru called out, loading his voice with sexuality.

The girls in the Arcade all sighed dreamily and the guys glared that they were sighing dreamily over the handsome Upper-Classman. But they _did_ wonder why Usagi's worst enemy was apparently trying to seduce her with every word and tone that came out of his mouth.

As the girls whisked from the Arcade, Motoki hurried over to Mamoru, who was around the booth and at the counter in mere seconds. He had a battle to get to! And a date to be asked on. He chuckled again in wicked amusement. "Odango has no idea what's about to hit her." he murmured to Motoki.

"Are they off to battle? It is a battle, right?" Motoki hissed urgently into Mamoru's satisfied face.

"Yeah," The dark-haired man murmured, eyes distant. A moment later he felt Sailor Moon transform. He straightened. "Mind my books, Motoki?" he said, looking at his friend with a big satisfied grin. "I have a date to be asked out on."

"Good luck. This is Usagi we're talking about," Motoki said dryly. "She's likely to back out of it."

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Mamoru said in determination. He strode quickly from the Arcade. He'd get rid of that Youma so fast, she'd never know what happened!

* * *

The Senshi arrived at the battle, still yelling at their Leader for her over-reaction at the Arcade.

Sailor Moon took it all and continued to bite at her lower lip, anxiety filling her. She had to draw this battle out and then leave before Mars remembered the dare!

Mercury traced the Youma to the Business district, where it was terrorizing cars. It was a huge flower, shooting deadly petals at the oncoming traffic and draining all the passengers within. When the Senshi arrived, it turned to them gleefully. "Ah, I've been waiting for you," It said, smiling dreamily. "Zoisite said your energy would be enough to bring the Dark Kingdom into this dimension."

The Senshi gaped in surprise. _Zoisite_ had figured this out? When did she get so smart? Mars, Moon and Jupiter glanced at Mercury for confirmation.

Mercury blinked and quickly looked down at her Mini-Computer. She swiftly scanned all the Senshi and then looked at the results. "Well, shit." she swore.

"Mercury!" Sailor Moon said in shock. Ami never swore!

"Prepare to be drained." The Youma announced, aiming her arms at the Senshi, who were still standing there flabbergasted.

"Not on _my_ time." A deep voice said.

Two dozen blood-red roses suddenly impaled the Youma, who screamed in utter agony and began to drip green blood everywhere.

The Senshi's gapes widened.

Sailor Moon inched away from the battle, apprehension filling her.

Tuxedo Kamen landed right behind her and lay both hands on her shoulders, keeping her there. "Sailor Moon, sweetheart," he said silkily into her ear, making sure his lips brushed it. "Be a darling and dust this Youma, hmm?"

Sailor Moon flushed bright red and jerked forward, making sure to put a solid space between her and the warm hard body behind her.

"Dust it, Sailor Moon!" Mars yelled, watching Tuxedo Kamen warily. Why had he had his hands on her Leader?

Jupiter stared at Tuxedo Kamen speculatively. She'd been closest to them and had heard his endearments. What was going on here? Since when had Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen become so intimate?

Mercury saw her Leader's hectically-flushed face and wondered what Tuxedo Kamen had said. She also wondered why he'd pressed himself again the blonde's back as if he had every right to.

Sailor Moon swiftly reached up and grabbed her Tiara, flinging it at the still-screaming Youma. "Moon Tiara Action!" she called out.

The moment the Tiara hit the Youma, Tuxedo Kamen was moving. He stepped swiftly towards the blonde like a hunter to his prey and grabbed her about the waist. He spun her around and had a moment to look into her stunned eyes before lowering his head and kissing her thoroughly.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" The three other Senshi howled at him in shock, darting forward to rescue their Leader from his clutches.

Sailor Moon couldn't believe it. Tuxedo Kamen was _kissing_ her!

_Mamoru_ was kissing her.

Like there was no tomorrow.

...And she was enjoying it!

**_'Oh god! I must be crazy, but if feels so good.'_** she melted into his arms and let him deepen the kiss hungrily.

Tuxedo Kamen's thoughts were similarly chaotic. He was kissing Sailor Moon! His dream girl, but also his worst enemy. And god it felt good! She wasn't fighting him either, which was a very good sign. And she let him kiss her even deeper, her mouth parting to let his tongue slide inside erotically.

Mars, Jupiter and Mercury reached them then and their hands shot out to wrench Tuxedo Kamen off of her.

"What the _hell_ did you do that for?!" Sailor Mars screamed at him in rage. How dare he molest her Leader like that!

Jupiter tightened her strangle-hold around the hero's neck and growled at him. "You have three seconds to explain yourself before I break your neck."

"Start explaining, buddy," The usually-mild-mannered Senshi of Mercury shouted into his face. "Or I'll make sure you never bare children!"

The others gaped at her, including Tuxedo Kamen, who had figured out that she was Ami.

Tuxedo blinked a the enraged Senshi then gave a deprecatory smile. "I was just kissing my girlfriend-to-be, of course." he said as if it were obvious.

The girls all gaped again.

Sailor Moon's face darkened and her fists clenched at her sides. "Why, you arrogant _jerk_." she hissed. So that's why he'd kissed her! Because he already considered her _his_!

**_'And is that such a bad idea?'_** she wondered, getting side-tracked momentarily. Mamoru, was Tuxedo Kamen, her dream guy. And she'd lost count of the times she'd dreamed about being swept into his arms and kissed like that. But he was _still_ Mamoru, damn it! Her glare intensified.

Mars looked stumped. "Huh? What are you talking about?" she demanded, afraid that she already knew.

"A little birdie told me about your dare with Usagi? Well, I thought why wait for her to ask me." Tuxedo Kamen purred in satisfaction, looking Sailor Moon up and down with a lascivious expression. He winced when Jupiter's arm tightened about his neck.

"How the hell did you know what Usagi is Sailor Moon?!" The Senshi all screamed at him.

Tuxedo Kamen looked momentarily nonplussed, then groaned. He'd forgotten completely that he wasn't supposed to know Usagi was Sailor Moon! **_'Idiot!'_** he shouted, berating himself mentally. "I was in the Arcade when Usagi betrayed herself as Sailor Moon," he said quietly. "Did you think I wouldn't know it was her when she seemed to know so much about me?"

"Usagi, you idiot!" The Senshi all screamed at her, eyes blazing. Who knew who else might have caught on?!

"So, you know us then?" Mercury put in suddenly, eyes speculative.

Tuxedo Kamen nodded reluctantly.

"So, you go to the Arcade often?" Mars asked, frowning.

Again, Tuxedo Kamen nodded. If they were smart, it wouldn't taken them long to figure out who he was.

"You're not Motoki, are you?" Jupiter gasped, peering at him closely.

"Do I look like a blonde to you?" Tuxedo Kamen snapped back, rolling his eyes skyward. "A little help, sweetheart?" he said to Sailor Moon ironically.

"Not a chance." The blonde said smugly, heart leaping at his endearment.

"So, explain to me again why you kissed Usagi like that?" Mars growled, regaining her anger. She'd have a _long_ talk to Usagi later.

"I don't date. Period," The handsome hero said, voice calm and truthful. "If Usagi is going to ask me out, she's going to be my long-time girlfriend."

Sailor Moon's heart constricted at his words. He wanted a long-term relationship. With her. And it would have been a dreams come true-if he hadn't been her worst enemy, Mamoru. "Then I won't _ask you_!" Sailor Moon cried out, eyes filled with emotion. How dare he embarrass her like this!

Mars however, was revising her opinion of Tuxedo Kamen's actions. Sailor Moon had been in love with him for a long time and now she wanted to back out of it, merely because he was...too forward? And he also knew who she really was, but they didn't know who he was? "A dare is a dare, Usagi." she said firmly, crossing her arms. Tuxedo Kamen might be good for her. Who knew? Once he told them who he was though, that is.

Tuxedo Kamen gave Mars a mingled look of thanks and suspicion.

"You can think me later," she said dryly. "I'll think of a suitable payment."

"Should I call you Nabiki now?" he retorted.

Mars grinned and then they all looked at Sailor Moon.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter will be out in a day or so.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: True Sight  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenges' #60, 64 and 82 combined: Response Fanfic. Everything seemed pretty normal to Mamoru until one day Usagi imitated Sailor Moon as a dare. To top it off, he begins to notice all these little things that she does, that remind him of Sailor Moon! But that was impossible-right? How could the girl he loathed possibly be the girl he rescued as Tuxedo Kamen-and had fallen in love with?  
Chapters: 7/7  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2002**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! As mentioned in Chapter One, there is some Mamoru bashing, and there is some Usagi bashing in this Fanfic. Yes, Mamoru is an arrogant SOB, but I just decided to make him even more of one in this Fanfic, since my other Fanfics, such as **'The Games We Play'** usually have Usagi end up the victor and poor Mamoru put through hell. Oh yes, and there's a scene in this Chapter that surprised some of my readers on the List, so I'll mention it now in the form of a warning. I don't want to see any reviews saying 'Oh, they'd never do that!'. They both have volatile tempers, so who can say what they'll do when irritated.

**Warning:** Be prepared for the following...Usagi gets spanked in this, and Mamoru gets punched. Several times. It's all in fun, so don't take it too seriously. I think I was addicted to caffine at the time of the writing... LOL.

**Review Response: **To answer a question asked about the **'Nabiki'** reference in Chapter Six. It's referring to **Nabiki Tendo** from the Anime **'Ranma'**. She's a money hungry girl, which is why Tuxedo Kamen said Mars was like her when she mentioned about 'suitable payment'.

**Review Response 2: **I _think_ that 90 Kph translates to 55 Mph. There-abouts. The idea was to make a ridiculous speed.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**TRUE SIGHT**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Sailor Moon was as red as a tomato and her mouth was gaping. "You're supposed to be on _my_ side!" she wailed at Mars.

"Not this time." The Senshi of fire grinned at her.

"Well?" Tuxedo Kamen murmured, giving Sailor Moon a heated look.

She flushed even brighter, if that were possible. "Will you...gooutwithme?" Sailor Moon said in a big rush, fidgeting.

Tuxedo Kamen grinned at her nervousness and then shrugged off Jupiter's arm from his neck. "What was that?" he said mockingly, stepping up to her so that their chests brushed.

Why that arrogant jerk! Sailor Moon's blue eyes narrowed. "Will you go out with me?" she spat out.

"Oh, _definitely_." Tuxedo Kamen drawled, reaching for her.

Sailor Moon suddenly bolted.

The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen stared after her in shock.

"She's fast, I'll give her that!" Jupiter said admirably.

Tuxedo Kamen abruptly bolted after her.

"And so is he." Mars said grinning.

They watched until the two had vanished, then looked around to find that the whole Business District had been watching with avid attention. People were leaning from windows, cars and even in the streets.

"Oh no," Mercury muttered nervously. They hadn't said any names, had they? No, they hadn't. She breathed in a sigh of relief, then motioned the other two. "I think we should go supervise Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon."

"Yeah," Mars backed off slightly, eyeing the eager crowd, who were starting to close in on them.

The three Senshi bolted after Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon, leaving behind a very disappointed crowd.

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen followed Sailor Moon all through town and she predicably headed for the Park. He caught up with her as she was running through the trees trying to loose him. She glanced behind her but wasn't stopping, so he had to stop her by making her angry!

"Hey Sailor Moon, I heard Jupiter's question in the Arcade about you being in love...is it true?" Tuxedo Kamen asked called out mockingly. He made sure not to use her real name, as he's passes several people already and he didn't need them to find out the Senshi's real identities.

Sailor Moon skidded to a halt and whirled to face him, eyes flashing fire. "You're an _awful_ person to ask a girl that straight-out!" Sailor Moon retorted, avoiding the question.

"You're in denial." he said lazily, sauntering up to her. He stopped right in front of her and crossed his arms in a purely arrogant way, very sure that she _was_ in fact in love with him. Just as she was with him.

"Don't make me use this tiara on you!" She threatened, blushing.

"You'd moon-dust your true-love?" The hero taunted. _**'Can she moon-dust humans?'**_ he sure didn't want to find out!

"I'm not kidding!" Sailor Moon glared at him heatedly, fingers itching to smack that confident smile from his face. The problem was that he was right. She _was_ in love with him...well, half of him. His Tuxedo Kamen half. "We're still enemies." she added.

"Worst enemies and soon-to-be-intimate-in-the-kissing-department daters." he added devilishly.

"I'm _not_ dating you!" she shouted in fury. How dare he still think she would after him embarrassing her in front of the Senshi like that?!

"You have to. You asked me out and I accepted. You can't back out now; that's the way it's done." Tuxedo Kamen said knowledgeably, nodding.

Sailor Moon stared almost thoughtfully at his smug expression for a long moment and then her fist shot out and she slugged him repeatedly.

"This is for tricking me into telling you I was Sailor Moon!"

_**Punch**_

"This is for humiliating me!"

_**Punch**_

"This is for being an arrogant _jerk_!"

_**Punch**_

"This is for making me go out with you and getting your way!"

_**Punch**_

"And _that's_ for making me fall in love with you, you bastard!"

Tuxedo Kamen took it all, complete with smug grin intact. But as soon as she'd finished, his face became expressionless. "You're in love with me?" he said, picking out the most important part of her rant.

Sailor Moon grimaced at him, both from his question and the fact that his face looked red and bruised and he'd probably have a black eye. His half-mask had fallen off too, revealing his deep blue eyes filled with emotion. He was angry with her, but she also saw love and that familiar arrogance that made up Chiba Mamoru.

"Yeah, I am," she said finally, looking away. "I was in love with Tuxedo Kamen for a long time, after my crush developed into more and now I know that he's you, everything sort of fell into place. I still dislike _Mamoru_ a lot, though." she added the last part angrily.

"I feel the same way basically." Tuxedo Kamen said thoughtfully, bending over to pick up his half-mask. He put it back on just in case anyone passed by and saw his real identity. The Senshi were bound to turn up soon too. He stepped closer to Sailor Moon and looked down into her expressive eyes. She was furious at him for his actions, but he also saw love and uncertainty. "I dislike Usagi too, but I love Sailor Moon with all my heart. As for my arrogance, lets just say that it stemmed from a lousy childhood and leave it at that. Maybe I'll tell you about it one day."

One day when they were married, because he loved this girl deeply and he wanted her to be his wife sometime in the future.

The he took her gently into his arms and kissed her, lips barely touching. There was no arrogance in it, just sweet love and tenderness. She melted into it and let his emotions wash over her.

Then of _course_, he had to ruin it! He was Chiba Mamoru after all!

Sailor Moon was startled when Tuxedo Kamen pulled back and looked down at her with a mocking expression. "Okay, now that we have that out of the way-and by the way I still love you, but you deserve this."

Tuxedo Kamen sat down on the ground and yanked her down with him by the arm. As she landed in the grass beside him, he pulled her over his lap and spanked her. Not hard, but firm.

**_Smack_**

"Owww!"

"That's for punching me! I'm going to have a black eye you know."

**_Smack_**

"Owww!"

"That's for not wanting to go out with me even though you love me!"

**_Smack_**

"Owww!"

"And that's for making me love you, since you punched me for the same reason." he finished smugly, letting her go.

Sailor Moon crawled off his lap and gave him a dirty look before jumping to he feet and rubbing at her rear. "You conceited jerk! How could you _spank_ me in the middle of the bloody park! What if there'd been camera's or reporters?!" she shouted in anger. "I have half a mind _not_ to date you now!"

Tuxedo Kamen shrugged and gave her a lazy grin. "But you will, right?"

"Creep!" The blonde growled at him then turned and ran off.

Tuxedo Kamen shook his head, then got up and followed. Where-ever Sailor Moon led, he'd always follow! He found her just crossing the bridge of a little stream.

Sailor Moon heard him close behind and stopped on the other side, giving him a wary look. "Why are you following me?" she demanded crossly. _**'What does he want now? He's already spanked me and kissed me several times!'**_

"More kisses of course, Sweetheart," he drawled, leaning against the railing on his side of the bridge. He gave her a penetrating look, eyes becoming concerned. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Sailor Moon seriously considered saying yes, but it would have been a lie and what sort of a way would that be to start a relationship? "No," she called back, biting her bottom lip. "But you could have kissed me instead you know!" she blushed as she said it.

"But spanking is more fun!" he grinned wickedly at her red face and gaping mouth.

"Yeah, well-I don't know whether to hit you or kiss you!" Sailor Moon groused, staring across the bridge at Tuxedo Kamen. His kisses were just magical and her bones seemed to melt under his touch. Why had she never tried to kiss him before?

"Would you like to come over and find out?" he responded wickedly, daring her to cross the bridge and take that final step in their awakening relationship. If she was too chicken then _he'd_ do the crossing!

"Lets compromise, since this the beginning of a 'relationship'." Sailor Moon countered, heading his way.

Tuxedo Kamen's grin widened in delight. Well, at least she wasn't fighting him, but she was sure as hell treating him as Mamoru for the most part. Which was okay, because he'd treat her like Usagi too. "We're going to fight like cats and dogs you know." he said conversationally, walking towards her.

"I know-and we're probably going to break up several times," she murmured, meeting him in the middle of the bridge. She looked up into his face with a shy half-smile.

Tuxedo Kamen reached out and brushed the bangs from her eyes tenderly. "We can make this work. We both love each other and no relationship is perfect."

"I know. We can...try it out?" she said tentatively, stepping closer and placing her hands on his chest. "Okay, I'll date you." she decided.

Tuxedo Kamen smiled at her and then drew her into his arms. He turned her so that her back was to the railing and then leaned into her so that she was pinned against him. Then he lowered his head and kissed her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Senshi had tracked them down after running all _over_ Juuban randomly. Then Mercury had brought out her Computer and found them in the Park.

"This way," The blue-haired Senshi yelled, staring down at her Computer. "They're just ahead!"

The Senshi ran over a grassy hill and immediately spotted the two-locked in an embrace in the middle of a bridge over a small stream.

"Don't those two ever stop?" Mars groaned, running down towards Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.

"I think it's romantic." Jupiter sighed dreamily, smirking.

Mercury put away her Computer and sighed. "Yes, but will the relationship work? Don't forget we have no idea who he is."

"That's right!" Mars said, eyes narrowing. "Until he tells us, we can't let her get too intimate with him."

"So, just ask him. They look pretty damn intimate already," Jupiter snickered in amusement as they reached the bridge and began to sneak up behind the passionate couple. Sailor Moon's arms were locked about Tuxedo Kamen's neck and his arms were locked around her waist and back, while pinning her bodily to the bridge railing.

"Sailor Moon!" The three Senshi suddenly bellowed from behind them, hoping to startle the couple. The two had been so involved in their kissing that they hadn't head three Senshi creeping up behind them!.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen broke apart as if they'd been shot.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Sailor Moon yelled in panic, shoving Tuxedo Kamen off of her body and straightening. She was blushing brightly.

"It _looked_ like Tuxedo Kamen crushing you underneath his gorgeous bod on the middle of a bridge and kissing you like there was no tomorrow." Mars said dryly, crossing her arms.

"Hehehe, okay, so maybe it _is_ what it looked like." The blonde muttered sheepishly, casting a sideways look at her new love.

"We were celebrating our new relationship," Tuxedo Kamen said calmly, grinning as the Senshi stared at him and Sailor Moon in shock. "She's agreed to date me."

"You guys can't date even if she asked you out!" Mercury blurted._** 'Not till we know who he is and have interrogated him thoroughly.'**_ she added mentally.

"Why?" Tuxedo Kamen teased, knowing full-well what they were thinking.

"Because we don't know you really are. You could be _anyone_," Jupiter pointed out, playing with her ponytail. "It would never work."

"Sure it would," Tuxedo Kamen said easily, grabbing Sailor Moon about the waist again and pulling her into his arms. He grinned at her still-flushed face in amusement. "Sure, she's a klutz and an airhead-"

"And he's a jerk and an ego-maniac." Sailor Moon added, grinning back.

"-She's rotten at School and is always late-" he went on smoothly, ignoring the incredulous gapes breaking across the Senshi's faces as they started to get a clue.

"-he's smug and arrogant and is rich as sin-"

"That's a minus?" Tuxedo Kamen's eyebrows rose.

"It could be, given your arrogance. I'm sure you'll rub it in my face some day," Sailor Moon grinned mischievously. "We'll see how you do on Valentines Day...and Easter...and Christmas..._and_ my Birthday."

"Deal." he purred into her ear, nibbling on it lightly.

"Mamoru?! _You're Mamoru_?!" Mercury blurted, connecting all the points of their conversation first. Well, that explained a great deal!

Jupiter and Mars' head whipped around so fast they almost got whip-lash. They stared at her and then at Tuxedo Kamen. "Mamoru?!" They chorused incredulously.

"Yes?" Tuxedo Kamen inquired slyly, lifting his head from Usagi's delectable skin.

"Mamoru?!" Mars almost screamed. "My Mamoru?!"

"_My_ Mamoru." Sailor Moon short back, almost growling.

"Thank you, darling." Tuxedo Kamen murmured, pleased. She was possessive of him already! Just as he was with her.

"But Usagi, you _knew_ I was interested in him!" Mars yelled, then clamped her hands over her mouth guiltily. She blushed as Tuxedo Kamen stared at her, eyebrows raised.

"You were that interested?" Tuxedo Kamen queried in amazement. "I thought it was just a crush."

"It is-was," she muttered, removing her hands. "You just never noticed me-and now I know why." the look she threw Sailor Moon was mixed with anger and resignation. She was happy for her friend, but damn! Now that she knew he was Tuxedo Kamen, she knew she had _no_ chance. The guy was obviously in love with Sailor Moon. And Usagi too.

"Well, damn," Jupiter said finally, gaping. "When did _this_ happen?"

"Yeah, we know you said that you overheard Usagi saying a lot about Tuxedo Kamen and connected it, but somehow that just doesn't tip the scales." Sailor Mars said angrily.

Tuxedo Kamen grinned. "You're right. I actually started to realise that Usagi was Sailor Moon the day she did that Sailor Moon pose in the arcade to perfection."

"Arrggggh!" Mars rounded on the blonde, who looked extremely guilty and burrowed under Tuxedo Kamen's arm protectively. "I knew you messed up that day!"

"Was that all that clued you in?" Mercury asked curiously, doubting it.

"Well, no." Tuxedo Kamen looked uneasy.

"It wasn't?" Sailor Moon said ominously._** 'He knew before I said all that stuff about Tuxedo Kamen?!'**_ her eyes narrowed on his face.

"Usagi! You should be more careful!" Mars growled at her in outrage. "Who knows who else might have figured it out?"

"Er...Motoki?" Tuxedo Kamen said tentatively. Sure, he was the guy's best buddy, but if he was going to be murdered by four beautiful Superhero's in short skirts, what sort of a friend was he to let Motoki miss out? His grin was malicious. _**'No friend at all.'**_

"That's a very scary grin." Jupiter muttered to Mars and Mercury, wondering what was going on in Tuxedo Kamen's mind right now.

"What else clued you in?" Mercury demanded, crossing her arms.

"Well..." Tuxedo Kamen licked his lips and took a firmer hold on his new girlfriend, so that she couldn't beat him senseless when she found out what he'd been up to for the last few days. "That was the deciding factor of course, with the Star Locket-but the others factors were...her leaping up onto Ami's balcony-"

"Arrgghh! _Usagi_. I knew someone saw you!" The blue-haired Senshi growled out.

"What?!" Mars and Jupiter growled. This was news to them!

"Her fighting with Makoto was a big give-away. The way she caught Makoto's fist, when it looked like it could have smashed in a table. Oh and the way she jumped over Makoto too." Tuxedo Kamen went on.

"I knew it!" Mars yelled, crossing her arms too. "You blonde airhead."

"Hey!" Sailor Moon protested, eyes narrowing.

"She uh-" Tuxedo Kamen broke off nervously, eyeing the girl in his arms like she was a poisonous scorpion. "Runs as fast as a car." he finished in a mumble.

"_What_?!" The girls all yelled, having heard him clearly.

"I timed her with my stop-watch. She does 90 kmph."

"What?!" was screamed again by all the Senshi.

"Mamoru!" Sailor Moon shouted, struggling to get out of his tight embrace. "Were you _stalking_ me like some pervert?! I knew I should have punched you more!"

"You punched him?" The Senshi chorused, looking astonished.

"Usagi can run that fast?" Mercury was looking all glazed-eyed, as if someone had knocked her silly. "That fast? Un-transformed?" she muttered to herself, taking out her Mini-Computer from her Sub-Space Pocket and typing on it rapidly.

Tuxedo Kamen was silent for a long moment, trying to think of a way out of admission. He groaned finally, slumping. "Well...yeah?" he prudently kept a tight hold on her heroine, knowing that she was going to _kill_ him the moment she got loose.

"What did you see?!" she shrieked, ready to thump him the minute he let her go. Tuxedo Kamen was a dead man!

"Nothing perverted," Tuxedo Kamen said swiftly. "Just you and Luna practicing with your Tiara at the Cherry Hill Temple."

"_What_?" Mars screeched at Sailor Moon. "You told me you weren't stupid enough to transform in front of him!"

"No! _No_. I transformed at home. Ask Luna." Sailor Moon said frantically.

"I didn't see her transform," Tuxedo Kamen admitted, letting Sailor Moon stew under the Senshi of fire's anger for a minute. He shrugged. "But I did connect your cat, Luna."

"Huh?" The blonde said intelligently.

"Oh, great. I knew that would happen sometime," Mercury groaned, slapping her forehead. "I kept telling Luna that there was only one cat in Juuban with a golden crescent moon on her forehead!"

"Yeah, well. It almost convinced me right there that Usagi was Sailor Moon. I've rescued Luna from being run over, remember? I remembered quite clearly that she had a crescent moon on her forehead," he smirked. "Of course, I wasn't sure if Usagi wasn't a Sailor Moon fanatic and stuck a sticker on her poor cat to imitate Sailor Moon."

"What was the deciding factor?" Mercury asked. "I know all of these points were damaging, but like you said, Usagi could have been a fanatic. Everyone knows she's nuts over Sailor V."

"True...but did _you_ know about the Star Locket?" he asked her. He didn't think they did.

Mars, Jupiter and Mercury shook their heads.

"Not till we grilled Usagi over her blundering in the arcade yesterday. Telling her worst enemy the information she'd learnt as Sailor Moon was just stupid!" Mars threw a glare at their Leader.

"Can we see it?" Jupiter asked curiously.

"Sure," Sailor Moon said, reaching into her Sub-Space pocket. They all watched as she took out the small golden Locket.

"So the deciding factor was the Star Locket? Because only you and Sailor Moon knew about it."

"Yep."

"Idiot!" Mars smacked Sailor Moon over the head.

"I hate to interrupt the interrogation, but your gorgeous Leader and I have a previous engagement." Tuxedo Kamen drawled. He strode over to Sailor Moon and then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder easily.

Sailor Moon shrieked at him. "Let me down," she shouted in outrage._** 'We might be in love, but he can't keep acting like an arrogant pig all the time!'**_

"Not a chance, sweetheart," he retorted cheerfully, saluting the gaping Senshi with one hand and holding Sailor Moon's legs with the other. "We'll see you later!"

"We're are you going?" Mars asked curiously, not sure whether she should let Tuxedo Kamen walk off with her friend like that. What was he? A caveman?! And why was she suddenly so jealous?

"Our date, of course." he said, as if it were obvious.

"_Now_?!" Sailor Moon shouted incredulously, struggling and kicking her legs.

Tuxedo Kamen grinned at the Senshi and then slapped Sailor Moon on the bottom soundly. Then he turned and walked away, whistling a jaunty tone.

"I sure don't envy him when Usagi gets loose," Mercury noted with a slight smile. "She's going to _kill_ him when he puts her down!"

**The End**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

No, there will be no Sequel! I'm back to writing **'A Kiss In The Dark'** now. :) Oh, and a oneshot for **Gravitation**.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


End file.
